


What A Malfoy Wants

by cullens_pet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 45,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullens_pet/pseuds/cullens_pet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The newest Malfoy may not be in Slytherin but he still hates Ron Weasley. Scorpius is nothing like his father, however. When he finds something that he wants, he takes it. He's got his sights set on Hermione Weasley and she won't escape. D/H/S pairing!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I adopted this fiction from another author, firstsecond. If you have not read her work you should seriously check it out. She is a very talented writer. Due to time constraints she was unable to finish this story. I asked if I could finish it for her and she agreed. It follows a very different theme, one that explores student/teacher relationships, however unwilling the teacher may be. This first chapter is entirely the work of firstsecond. I decided that it was her story to start with and it should remain how she posted it. Chapter two will be my own creation. I only hope that I can do a good job and keep the story as she intended. So, here it is, chapter 1. Enjoy!

"I've brought you a potion for your head. It must be hurting something awful," Scorpius Malfoy said softly.

His Potions Instructor had just woken up and was struggling to pull herself upright from the cocoon of blankets he'd swaddled her in.

"Mister Malfoy? Where are we? Are we off school grounds?" asked Hermione Weasley hoarsely.

The knot on the back of her skull was pulsing and the pain was near blinding.

She was now sitting with her back braced on the headboard of his luxurious king sized four poster bed.

She looked so good in his bed, he thought smugly. Scorpius, in an attempt to tamp down the surge of lust, fixed his gaze on the family portrait on far wall. Surely enough, seeing his mother, Pansy blowing him a fond kiss wilted the growing erection under his school robes.

"Drink this, Pro—Hermione. I'll explain everything in a moment," the Ravenclaw sixth year instructed as he pressed the uncorked vial into her hand.

Hermione Weasley, nee Granger narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Mister Malfoy, you will tell me exactly where we are and how we arrived at this destination immediately," she commanded, setting the potion aside.

The blond boy took the vial off the bed and deposited it on the nightstand that had been out of the woman's reach before he sat himself on the bed beside her. "If you change your mind about the potion, it will be there for you. To answer your questions, yes, we are no longer on Hogwarts grounds. We are at my home, Malfoy Manor. However, there is no need to become distressed. You're in my personal rooms and the parts of this house you saw during the war are in another wing," Scorpius told her sweetly.

"Malfoy, what the hell—" Hermione started angrily. Then the boy pressed a finger to her lips and she was shocked into silence.

"Hermione, he'll never treat you like the queen you are. Ron Weasley doesn't deserve you and I couldn't let you go home to him. Your children are spending the holidays with their friends and I've written your husband an owl telling him you were forced to remain at the castle. It's all been arranged."

She was shocked speechless. It was something Scorpius had never seen before, but he could tell it wouldn't last long so he hurried to finish.

"I want you. I've wanted you since third year. You're sexy and smart and I know you think I'm just a boy, but I love you and I'll make you so happy. I brought you here to spend the holidays relaxed and pampered and appreciated. No one will have to know. I won't expect anything once we return to school. I know you won't leave your husband for good yet and we can't be together publicly while I'm still a student."

The young man ran a hand through his hair, the first real nervous gesture he'd shown.

"I know you'll be mad at first, but I'm asking you to be reasonable. I've done this all for you. I'd do anything for you, Hermione, but I'm not waiting any longer… and you're going to call me Scorpius while you're in my bed."

His professor finally found her voice."Dear Merlin, Mister Malfoy… do you realize what you have done constitutes abduction? Where are your parents? Give me my wand, we'll go back to Hogwarts and sort this mess out there. I—I suppose I'm flattered, but this is ridiculous. This—this school boy infatuation has gotten out of hand. I cannot believe you have—this has gone far enough. Let me up, Mister Malfoy."

"That's not really what you want, Hermione. I can tell. You want me; I'm young. I could satisfy you. I'd worship you. He would never do the things I could do for you—the things I will do for you." He forced the middle aged witch back into the mattress, burying his face against the hollow of her neck.

"Mister Malfoy, stop this. You haven't done anything yet that can't be forgiven. Let me up and we can talk about this." Hermione's voice was tight with fear now. The young man on top of her was at least a foot taller than her and she was wandless along with disoriented from her fall.

"No. Call me Scorpius. Say my name."

His breath was hot on her skin, his mouth placing wet kisses under her jaw.

"Scorpius please let me up. I'd like the pain potion. My head hurts. Please give me the potion."

He bit her flesh lightly and sucked the mark to leave a bruise. "Alright," he said, smiling. "I won't do anything you don't want, Hermione. This is all for you."

He sat back and placed the vial he'd retrieved against her lips. She swallowed reluctantly, discomfited by the eager expression on his face. The potion tasted right, though, so she discarded the idea that Scorpius had spiked it with any sort of drugging agent.

"Better?" he asked softly.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to think. "Not yet. I might have hit my head harder than you thought," she bluffed.

Scorpius looked concerned for a moment but quickly brightened. "Not a problem. If the pain doesn't fade or your vision starts to blur, I'll simply call our family healer. He is very discreet. He'll never mention that you were here."

Hermione groaned, as her window of escape slammed shut. Her student was back by her side in seconds, petting her hair and murmuring soothing words. "If you'd like me to, I'll bring him now. I don't want you in any pain."

"N-No, I'll be fine. I'm sure the potion will start to work shortly. Maybe later…"

Scorpius smiled at her hesitantly. He looked like he wanted to say something, but was suddenly struck shy. Finally he cleared his throat and spoke softly.

"I'm so glad you're here, Hermione. I've wanted you for so long. He'll never have you again."


	2. Chapter 2

What A Malfoy Wants

Chapter 2

Hermione awoke groggily, her eyes blurred with sleep. 'What happened?' she thought confusedly. The last thing she remembered was taking the potion that Scorpius had offered her. It must have had a dose of dreamless sleep potion mixed in with it as well. 'That's funny,' she mused to herself. 'I didn't detect it by smell or taste.' It was a very disconcerting thought that Scorpius was able to brew a potion that she couldn't detect. She was a potion's mistress after all. But it really shouldn't surprise her. Scorpius Malfy was by far the best student that she had in her potion's classes. But it made perfect sense that he excelled at the subject. If she remembered correctly, it was the only subject that his father had ever came close to beating her in.

Scorpius Malfoy.

Hermione bolted up quickly in the bed as the previous days events came crashing back into her consciousness. She scanned her surroundings carefully. He wasn't there. She was terrified. She was in his house, Malfoy Manor. She shuddered violently and clutched her head. It still ached fiercely. She massaged the back of her skull gently, wincing when she encountered a large knot. She knew how to heal it but she knew better than to try and heal it herself. Not only was her wand currently missing in action, but she needed to be able to see what she was doing. It was unfortunate that she had never fully mastered wandless magic. Her situation wouldn't be nearly so dire.

She swung her legs off the bed. She desperately needed to use the loo. She hoped that one of the doors across the room was a bathroom. She stood up very slowly, feeling very dizzy. Gods, her head hurt. She must have hit it much harder than she thought.

She looked down at her now bare legs. Merlin, what was she wearing? It most definitely wasn't what she was wearing while she was cleaning her classroom before the holidays. She had actually been wearing muggle clothing. Old habits died hard and it was what she felt most comfortable in. She was wearing her favorite pair of jeans and the jumper that Molly had given her the year before for Christmas. She had just finished straightening up her ingredient closet when Scorpius had stunned her. She hit her head in the fall.

She fingered the material of the nightgown she was wearing. It was very silky, and no doubt, very expensive. And it was way too short to be considered appropriate. Not that the length really mattered. If Scorpius had changed her clothes he had seen all that there was to see.

Bile rose in her throat at the thought and her stomach clenched uncomfortably. The young man was the same age as her own daughter, Rose. She was his mother and father's age. Eighteen years his senior. What was he thinking? She could admit that she had once had a schoolgirl crush on Remus Lupin. But she would have never acted on it. She admired the man. He had overcome a lot of adversity in his life. He turned into a frightening beast once a month and yet he was still one of the kindest people she knew.

Scorpius seemed infatuated with her. His affection was very dangerous if it had driven him to abduct her from school and bring her to his house. She shivered again as unpleasant memories invaded her mind. After what happened during the war she had never wanted to step foot in Malfoy Manor ever again. Yet here she was. She needed a plan. Without her wand, she was as good as stuck. There had to be something that she could do.

Hermione sighed and crossed the room unsteadily. Grasping the handle of the first door she pulled it open cautiously. The light came on automatically. It was a closet. She saw row after row of slacks, dress shirts, and robes. They must belong to Scorpius. She closed the door.

She walked to the next door. She pulled it open. Another closet, only this one was full of women's clothing. What in Merlin's name would Scorpius have a closet full of women's clothing for? She walked forward peering at the clothing curiously. Some of the items looked suspiciously familiar. She owned quite a few pieces that were identical to these hanging in the closet. She narrowed her eyes and looked at the tag in the jeans she was holding. They were her size. She dropped the jeans and grabbed a blouse of its hanger as comprehension began to dawn on her. It was also her size. Every garment in this closet was her size.

She clasped her hand over her mouth to hold in her scream. This couldn't be a coincidence. She was horror-struck. Scorpius must have paid very close attention to her to have so many things in this closet that were identical to what she owned. Not only that, but he knew what size she wore. She didn't want to even know how he found that out.

She backed out of the closet, her legs trembling beneath her. She shut the door and shakily made her way to the next one. She opened it slowly and peered inside, fearful of what she might find next. It was a bathroom but the sight that greeted her made her stomach roll unpleasantly. The room was bathed in soft candlelight. There were rose petals strewn everywhere. A letter addressed to her sat on the pristine, marble countertop.

My dearest Hermione,

I hope you are feeling better. I've taken the liberty of drawing you a bath. Don't worry, the water is charmed to stay heated to the perfect temperature. No doubt, your rotten husband has never drawn you a bath. You deserve to be pampered, my love. Take as long as you like. I'll have the elves prepare breakfast to be ready when you are done. I'll see you later.

With love always,

Scorpius

Hermione stared blankly at the bathtub. It was filled to the brim, bubbles heaped high like frothy whitecaps on a raging sea. There were more rose petals floating in the water. A glass of wine sat perched on the edge of the tub.

Scorpius was right that Ron had never done anything like this for her. But it didn't mean that he didn't love her as he should. He just wasn't good at being romantic. It was something that she accepted. It was part of who he was as a person. She loved him regardless.

She looked at the bath again. It did look inviting. She could see wisps of steam rising from the scented water. As much as she wanted a bath she couldn't bring herself to bathe in the water that Scorpius had drawn for her. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate his gesture. It thrilled her to a point that someone would go so out of their way to show their affection for her. But it was unwanted affection and it gave her the creeps. He was her sixteen year old student. This was simply beyond what was appropriate.

She took the glass of wine and dumped it in the sink. There would be no alcohol for her, thank you. She needed a clear head and she couldn't hold her liquor well. She was also wary of a love or lust potion. If he didn't get the desired reaction out of her, she wouldn't put it past him to push her into accepting him. He had already tricked her with the sleeping potion. It was a possibility that he could sneak a love potion on her as well.

Rinsing the sink of the evidence, she turned back to the tub. She drained the water and refilled it again. She did want a bath but she wasn't using the water that he had drawn for her. She shimmied out of the gown that he had dressed her in. Stepping in the water, Hermione sat and scrubbed herself clean. She paid particular attention to the spots that he had kissed. She wanted to get the feel of his lips off her.

Merlin, she had to get out of here before she went nuts. She needed a plan. She missed her children. She missed her husband. Scorpius said that he had sent him a letter detailing that she had to stay at Hogwarts. She wondered what excuse he had given him. Maybe Ron would check in on her. Then he would realize that she was missing.

No. She couldn't wait for someone to find out that she was missing. Knowing Ron, he had read the letter and then headed straight to his parents house for the holidays. He was very close to his parents, even at their age. She shook her head slowly. She was on her own.

She drained the tub and wrapped herself in a fluffy, white towel. She wanted to be dressed before he returned. She cursed herself for not bringing clothes with her into the bathroom. What if he was back already? Things were awkward enough without her being nearly naked around him. She opened the door and peered cautiously around the room.

Empty.

She hurried to the closet, ignoring the pain that was still pulsing in her head. She opened the door, rummaging around to look for the clothes that she was wearing back at school. Surely they were in here. She wanted to wear her own clothing and not something that he bought for her. She was so intent on her search that she didn't hear him come in. She didn't see him silently appreciating her freshly washed body.

Scorpius couldn't help himself. Her skin was glistening in the dim light. She smelled so good but she didn't smell like the scent that he had added to her bath. That was odd. He quirked his eyebrow considering her as she sorted through the clothing. Didn't she appreciate what he was doing for her? Weren't any of these things nice enough for her to wear? His eyes darkened as he watched her.

He knew she would be stubborn. That was a well-known personality trait of hers. But he didn't expect that she would not accept the things that he did for her. He was going to have to correct that immediately.

Striding forward silently, her wrapped his arms around her small body from behind. Hermione shrieked, clearly startled as he caged her in his muscular arms. He inhaled deeply, savoring her unique scent. "Good morning, love. I didn't mean to scare you," he said huskily, his warm breath caressing her exposed skin.

Goosebumps erupted all over her as terror gripped her with its icy claws. She didn't hear him enter the closet. Now she was held hostage in his grasp with his face buried in her neck. She trembled as he licked and nipped her sensitive skin. She franticly clutched her towel to her body. She was effectively naked. She could feel his obvious excitement pressed into her back. She swallowed convulsively. This was a very bad position for her to be in.

She cleared her throat. She had to try to talk her way out of this hard spot that she found herself in. "Scorpius, I didn't hear you come in." She tried to pull away from him but he tightened his grasp. He wasn't having it. He had waited long enough for her.

He sucked lightly on her neck, placing his mark on her and savoring her sweet taste at the same time. "Did you enjoy the bath that I prepared for you, love?" he questioned.

She shivered involuntarily as the heat from his mouth on her skin sent chills racing along her flesh. She was horrified at how her body was reacting to his attention. This was wrong. Wrong on so many different levels. She forced herself to calm down and answer him. She needed to keep him appeased while she was in such a compromising position.

"The bath was lovely, Scorpius," she said evenly.

His nostrils flared in anger. She was lying. She didn't use the bath that he had provided for her. She didn't drink the wine he poured for her. He spun her around angrily to face him. Her shock was evident on her pretty face.

"It was lovely, was it?" He backed her up against the wall. Placing his arms on either side of her, he trapped her there. He hated the fear that was in her eyes but she had to understand that what he did was in her best interests. He wouldn't have her disregarding his love for her. "Tell me then, Hermione," he breathed. "Why don't you smell of the soap I placed in your bath? Tell me why I don't smell wine on your breath? Don't you appreciate what I do for you?"

His voice cracked in the middle of the last question. He was getting too emotional. Merlin, how he loved her. If she'd only let him in.

Hermione stared back at her star pupil. He knew. She shouldn't be surprised. He was a Ravenclaw after all. He was obviously intelligent. She just didn't expect him to notice those minor details. She had to placate him. His eyes had darkened and were simmering with anger. She could see lust swimming in their mercurial depths also. It made her nervous. "Scorpius, it's not that I don't appreciate the gesture…"

Her breath caught in mid-sentence as he leaned closer to her face. She clutched her towel even closer as his warm breath cascaded on her face. She was quivering with fear. Things were going from bad to worse.

"Let me tell you something, love," he drawled darkly, his stormy eyes piercing her soul. "When I give you something or do something for you, you will accept it. You will enjoy it. I know you aren't used to others doing nice things for you or even thinking about your needs. But those times are over. You'll never want for anything ever again. The least you could do is appreciate what I do for you." His eyes softened as he regarded her trembling form. He didn't want to scare her but it hurt that she didn't reciprocate his affections. "I love you so much that it hurts. I just wish that you'd let me show you."

He was too close to her face, his lips mere inches from her own. He trailed his thumb gently down her face and across her cheekbone. Then he cupped her cheek. She had to stop this. She could see the resolve in his eyes. "Scorpius, I know you think that this is love, but…"

His lips cut her off abruptly. The press of his lips was soft yet demanding as he pushed her fully against the wall. Scorpius was almost overpowered with need by the way her soft lips felt against his own. He had waited for so long. He hardened almost to the point of pain as her scent and taste assaulted his senses. She felt so good against him, her soft curves molding into his body perfectly. It was right where she belonged.

Hermione, for her part, was addled. Her brain had all but shut down. She was dressed only in a towel, pressed against a wall in a closet in the house of her former arch enemy, being thoroughly snogged by his son, who also happened to be her student.

His tongue snaked along her bottom lip seeking her permission for entrance. No. She wasn't doing this. This was wrong. She kept her lips firmly pressed together as she struggled to get out of his hold.

Scorpius tightened his grip and chuckled to himself. She was playing hard to get. What a Malfoy wanted , he got by any means necessary. And he wanted the fiery, little witch in front of him. Her age didn't bother him, her blood status didn't bother him, and the fact that she was married didn't bother him. He thought of it as a bonus. He was going to steal a Weasley's wife. His father would be so proud.

Scorpius melded his lips to hers and let his hand drift down her side. He could feel her trembling beneath his touch. She wanted him. He could tell. She gasped as he cupped her sex brushing his thumb against her most sensitive spot. He slid his tongue deftly into her mouth, groaning at the sensation. She was perfect in every way. Exquisite.

Hermione was shocked by the turn of events. She stood absolutely still as if she had been petrified all over again while her student kissed her more thoroughly than she had ever been kissed before. It's not like she could stop him. He had her wand and he was nearly twice her size. That fact didn't quell the shame that she felt, the feeling that she was cheating on her husband. The fact that her body was responding to his touch.

Scorpius pulled away from her slowly, feeling very pleased with himself when he saw that her lips were swollen from his kisses. He stared into her hooded eyes. They looked like twin pools of molten chocolate. He would make her melt for him. It was only a matter of time. Breathing deeply and getting himself under control once more he said, "Get dressed, love. It's time for breakfast."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for your interest in this story. It has been an ongoing process for quite some time. I'm posting quite a few chapters on this site today so that I can catch it up to where it is on the other websites that I post on.

Chapter 3

Hermione stayed glued to the closet wall after Scorpius left. She honestly didn't think that her legs would even hold her weight. They had been reduced to a quivering mass of jelly. She brought her hand to her tingling lips and traced them slowly. What the hell had just happened? Her usually sharp mind felt like it was shrouded in a dense fog. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths trying to calm her racing heart.

Merlin, she had just been thoroughly molested by her student. What was she going to do? She had to find a way out of here. Scorpius was getting bolder and far more aggressive with his 'affections.' Why couldn't he see that she wasn't the slightest bit interested in him? She was thirty-four for Godric's sakes! She had a husband and two children; she believed herself to be firmly off limits and out-of-bounds when it came to suitors.

She rubbed her forehead tiredly, trying to soothe the ache in her head. She opened her eyes again, formulating a plan. She would take things one step at a time. The first thing she needed to do was get dressed. She didn't want him anywhere near her while she was in such a state of undress ever again. It made her feel more vulnerable than she already was.

She gave up her quest to find her own clothes and hurriedly threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with the logo of her favorite muggle band on it: Muse. Another wave of unease washed over her. How on earth did he know so much about her? Just how long had he been watching her? He mentioned something about his third year. That meant for at least three years he had entertained this unhealthy infatuation with her, three years for his obsession to grow completely unchecked.

She shuddered violently and goose bumps erupted on her still trembling body. This was a situation that she wasn't sure how to deal with. She had faced dementers, death eaters, and even Voldemort himself; but when it came to a sixteen year old boy she was clueless.

If she could get a message to his parents surely they would intercede. She wouldn't even press charges as long as they let her go. She just wanted to go back to her life; to her kids and Ron. She straightened up and made her way to the door slowly. She had stalled long enough. She definitely didn't want him to come back in here with her. It was far to easy to corner her in here.

She opened the door and peeked out cautiously. Scorpius was seated at a small table next to the window. She hadn't noticed it before. He must have transfigured it out of something. She furrowed her brows in worry at the thought. If he had performed that bit of magic she needed to be even more careful. That was not a basic spell and it took a fair bit of power to get it right. If she had her wand it wouldn't bother her at all. She was confident in her magic. It had saved hers, Harry's, and Ron's life many times. Her fingers twitched as she dwelled on the absent slender piece of wood. It was like a piece of her was lost. She had never gone this long without her magic. It was like waking up and realizing your legs were missing. It felt awkward and wrong.

Shaking herself out of her musings, she took a deep breath and exited her momentary sanctuary. Scorpius looked up and smiled broadly at her. He stood up and pulled out her chair.

"There you are, love," he said. "I was just about to launch a search party. I was afraid that your head was bothering you again. Does it still hurt?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

Hermione eyed him carefully as she took her seat. "Not as much as before," she answered finally.

He took his seat across from her and stared at her, the worry evident in his grey eyes. "So it is still hurting you," he said softly. "Do you want another pain potion? Maybe I should just get my healer…" He was talking more to himself than to her.

Hermione interrupted his rambling. "Mister Malfoy, I'm fine. But I really need to go home. This charade had gone on long enough. We both know that this…" she paused and gestured between the two of them before she finished, "Can't happen. It won't happen." Her words were firm. She had, had enough. It was time to bring this boy to his senses.

She watched warily as his eyes darkened in slow increments after her outburst. She had made him angry. She didn't care, damn it! She wanted to go home. This was crazy. She loved her husband and she most certainly didn't entertain the thought of leaving him; and definitely not for one of her students.

He fixed his gaze on her so intensely that she flinched in her seat. His eyes looked like they were glowing. "Hermione," he said, his voice sounding very strained as he fought to maintain his calm exterior. "I told you before to call me Scorpius and I expect you to do so. As for going home, you are home. You won't be going anywhere anytime soon, my love."

She stared at him, shocked into silence. Fear thrummed through her body at his dark and domineering tone. He sounded so possessive, like he believed that she already belonged to him. She suppressed a shudder as his eyes flickered hungrily over her body. He looked like he wanted to throw her on the floor and ravage her as he gazed at her expectantly, waiting for her to reply.

She cleared her throat and tried to pacify the unstable young man. "I'm sorry, Scorpius. I forgot. I'm used to calling you the proper way, forgive me." Inside, she was seething. This was insane. She was apologizing to a sixteen year old boy for not calling him by his first name. How ever had she managed to get herself in such a position?

He smiled at her words and his features brightened. "You are forgiven, love. Just remember, our relationship is an intimate one now and there is no need for us to address each other so formally."

She looked at him incredulously. She felt like her eyes were going to fall right out of her head. They were not involved in an intimate relationship. They had no other relationship besides one of a professor and her student. He was clearly delusional. This was getting more and more dangerous by the second.

Scorpius sat back, placated for the moment. "Tink," he called loudly. There was a faint pop and a small creature appeared next to the table.

She bowed low to the floor and said, "What can I's be doing for young master?"

Scorpius smiled at the small elf, "I need breakfast for two, please."

The tiny elf trembled with excitement. "I's will get it, sir. For yous and the missuses."

She disappeared with another pop. Hermione was inwardly pleased. At least he was kind to his elf. She didn't look injured and wore a clean pillowcase fashioned into a dress. The elf's name was somewhat of a surprise. Tink was the name of a fictional muggle character. She was surprised that Draco Malfoy, of all people, would own an elf with a muggle name. He despised all things muggle.

Her face must have betrayed her thoughts. "Something funny, love?" he said arching one pale brow. Merlin, he looked just like his father when he did that.

She wasn't sure how to answer. She didn't want to anger him again. She felt like she had to walk on eggshells around him. The littlest thing seemed to ruffle his feathers. "I'm just a little surprised by your elf's name, Scorpius. That's all."

He smiled at her reply and Hermione breathed an inward sigh of relief. Situation diffused, for now. "I went through a Peter Pan phase when I was little. We got Tink around the same time. She was my nanny and the name just stuck."

Tink reappeared suddenly with a tray full of food. Orange juice, scones, and bacon were set on the table alongside a jar of her favorite jam: blueberry. Another jolt of unease fettered through her. It was extremely unsettling that Scorpius seemed to know the tiniest details about her. She doubted that Ron even knew what flavor of jam she preferred. It could have been entirely coincidental but how many people favored blueberry jam? If it was grape, she would have dismissed it as coincidence. But her jam was rare enough that she had to go to a certain store to buy it. Only one store in her town even carried it.

She shuddered delicately as goose bumps spread over her body again. The gesture didn't escape Scorpius' keen eyes. "Are you cold, love? Let me get you a jacket. The manor can be very drafty at times."

He rose from his seat in one swift, fluid motion and strode to the closet. Hermione didn't bother to stop him. It would only upset him again. Besides, she did feel a little chilled with her wet hair. He returned carrying a black, hooded jacket.

"Here you are, love. I think this will do the trick." He held out the jacket. He had it spread open and ready for her arms. She reached for it and he stepped back. "Stand up, love. I'll help you put it on," he intoned.

She was flabbergasted. Why wouldn't he just give her the jacket? What was she, two? "Scorpius," she said reaching for the jacket again. "It really isn't necess…"

He cut her off cruelly as he growled, "What did we discuss earlier, love? Let me do this. I want to."

Hermione sucked in a startled breath at the tenor of his voice. It was really frightening. She closed her eyes in defeat and rose from her chair reluctantly. Scorpius swept behind her and helped her arms through the sleeves. She felt like a child again. It was humiliating.

"There," he murmured, his breath hot against the exposed flesh of her neck. "That wasn't so hard was it?" He rested his chin on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her. He inhaled deeply, "You smell so good, like honeysuckles and vanilla."

Hermione stood frozen, as she felt his arousal press into her back. She was afraid if she moved, she would encourage him. She felt his lips descend on her neck and she shivered again. She tried to shift away from the hormonal boy but he tightened his grip, stopping her movement abruptly.

"Why can't you see how much I love you, desire you?" he growled in her ear, feathering small, light kisses up and down the column of her neck. "We belong with each other. I can feel it." He sucked lightly on her pulse point and to her immense embarrassment she could feel the wetness begin to pool in her knickers.

'This is wrong!' her mind shouted at her. 'This is your student!' She felt utterly repulsed by how her body was betraying her. Luckily, her stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly.

Scorpius detached his lips from her neck reluctantly and she breathed a sigh of relief. Thank Merlin for small favors. Scorpius pulled her chair out once again and said, " I'm sorry, love. I got carried away. You are just too tempting for your own good."

He resumed his spot across from her and smirked inwardly when he saw how flushed she was. He knew that she wanted him. She was just being stubborn. She would give in soon enough. He was nothing if not patient. He eyed her neck with pride. His bites were already starting to bruise, effectively marking her as his.

He took the pitcher of orange juice and poured her a glass and then one for himself. He placed some bacon and a scone on her plate. Then he served himself. He dug in and watched as his witch looked at her food hesitantly. She was doing it again. He stopped eating as his anger flared once more.

"Is something wrong, love?" he asked innocently.

She looked up from her plate, startled. She didn't know he was watching her. What was she going to tell him? No matter what she said, it was going to make him angry again. Fear was written all over her lovely features. "No, it's…. I…" she stammered.

"It's not poisoned, you know. I would never hurt you, love. I had Tink get all your favorites," he growled angrily.

Hermione rushed to soothe him before he lost control. "I appreciate that, Scorpius, it's just…."

He cut her off, "Then, what's the problem?" he exclaimed, hitting the table with his fist to emphasize his point. "I know you are hungry. Don't bother trying to lie to me."

Her shoulders sagged in defeat. She might as well tell him. "I'm scared," she whispered. "I'm afraid that you'll give me a love potion, that you'll take away my choice."

Scorpius sucked in a deep breath at her admission. Did she really believe that he was so callous and cruel? He scooted away from the table and knelt by her side. Hermione flinched in her seat when he pulled her chair to face him. She had her eyes glued to the floor as she trembled softly.

He tilted her chin gently so he could look her in the eye. Hermione stubbornly kept her eyes adverted. He sighed deeply. "Look at me, Hermione."

She let out her breath slowly and reluctantly obeyed his command. She was stunned by the hurt that was swimming in his pale eyes. His eyes held hers for a moment. She felt like she was drowning in molten pools of silver. His eyes were glowing slightly again. Why did they do that? It was different than anything that she had ever seen. Maybe it was his magic manifesting itself. Finally he broke the silence.

"I want you to know, that I would never do that to you. I love you and will do anything for you. Besides, the affects aren't real. Your love wouldn't be real and that's not what I want," he whispered gently. "I want you; mind, body, and soul. I won't compromise any of those things with something as foolish as a love potion."

He took her hand and kissed her palm apologetically. Hermione felt a little better. He could be lying, just to throw her off but she didn't think so. He looked sincere. There wasn't much else she could do other than hope that he was being truthful.

"Okay, Scorpius," she whispered. "Thank you."

His eyes shined with happiness as he returned to her breakfast. Hermione started on hers as she was quite famished. She hadn't eaten since her lunch at Hogwarts and she wasn't sure how long she had been here. She resolved that she would be vigilant when she was served. If she didn't see Scorpius serve himself from the same dishes then she would be more aware. It made her feel good to have some sort of plan in place. She felt like she had wrestled back a little control over her life.

They finished breakfast in silence. When they were done, Scorpius called for his elf. "Tink." She appeared with a pop.

"Hows may I's serve the young master?"

Scorpius smiled at the little elf. "Please clear away the breakfast. I have to be away later. Tink, please be sure Hermione gets some lunch."

The little creature bobbed excitedly up and down on her heals. "I's be happy to do it, Master Scorpius." Then she disappeared with another soft pop."

Hermione was intrigued. Scorpius was going to be away today. Where was he going? This was her chance. Sensing her questions Scorpius elaborated, "My mother is dragging me Christmas shopping because father refused to go. I'll spend the day being no more than a glorified house elf. I'd much rather be here with you but mother wouldn't listen to my protests. Don't worry, love. Tink will bring you lunch and, if you like, I have a private library at the end of the hall. I know that you have a love for books and I think that there are many things in there that you will like. Just remember, don't leave this wing. I'd hate for you to accidentally come across those areas that you saw during the war. I know what my Aunt Bellatrix did to you. I don't want you to have any bad memories dredged up."

Internally, Hermione was jumping for joy. Scorpius would be gone all day. He wasn't going to lock her in his room. This was her chance, her opportunity. She wasn't afraid of any memories that might be triggered from Malfoy Manor. She managed to work at Hogwarts and she had participated in the final battle there. She had watched friends and loved ones die there. She was merely crucioed here.

The only thing that she was worried about was Scorpius' father, Draco Malfoy. Scorpius said that he wasn't going on the shopping trip. She wondered if he would be here at the house. She definitely didn't want to run into him on her way out the door.

Scorpius rose form his seat. "I have to go. Mother will have a conniption if I'm late. I'll see you later, love." He trailed his thumb over her cheek and walked out the door.

Hermione exhaled noisily as the door clicked shut. At least he didn't kiss her again. She'd had enough of his kisses. She paced the floor like a caged animal. It took all of her patience to wait. She wanted to run as far away as she could as fast as she could. As much as she wanted to leave, she wanted to make sure that Pansy and Scorpius were gone.

She managed to wait a half an hour and then she cracked open the door. She peered out cautiously. Satisfied that the coast was clear, she ventured into the hallway. It was empty to her immense relief. She looked left and then right. The hall seemed to stretch forever in both directions. She was reminded of the muggle movie, Labyrinth. The girl in the movie, Sarah, was faced with a similar path when she went to rescue her brother. Shaking her head, she decided to turn left. Worst case scenario, she would run into a dead end and she would turn around.

She walked silently. It was quiet. She could hear the portraits on the wall whispering and muttering. Some openly glared at her. A few even hissed the word, "Mudblood" at her. How a painting could tell she wasn't a pure blood was beyond her.

She came to the end of the hall and it forked into another long hallway. Why did they need such a big house? It was only Draco, Pansy, and Scorpius. It was ostentatious to have such a big house when there was clearly no need. She looked left and right. She decided that she went left the first time so this time she turned right. She came across a set of stairs. She had ascertained that Scorpius' room was on the second floor from the view from his room so she descended quietly. She hoped that she wasn't walking into the dungeon or something.

So far, nothing had looked familiar. Of course, she had only seen a very small portion of the manor the only other time she had been here. But she felt that she should have made some sort of progress by now. This house was a maze. She had begun to feel like it was deliberately confusing her, like it was trying to keep her here.

She wandered for what felt like hours. She was getting more and more desperate. She wanted to cry in frustration. She was so close, but so far. She stopped at the end of yet another hallway. Hadn't she seen that painting before? She was going in circles. She closed her eyes, fighting the tears that welled up in her eyes. She stood there, breathing heavily, trying to decide what her next move would be when a voice from the past froze her in her tracks.

"Well, well, well…What do we have here?" he said, his deep voice resonated sinisterly. "Fall off the beaten path, Granger? How ever did you manage to find yourself in Malfoy Manor?"

Hermione swallowed thickly as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. A sense of cold dread trickled agonizingly slowly through her quaking form. She was defenseless. She turned slowly and came face to face with the cold eyes of her childhood enemy, Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, leave a review or some kudos. Let me know if you're enjoying this foray into the world of Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

His grey eyes pierced into her own brown ones intensely. She straightened herself up and immediately decided that running into Malfoy wasn't a bad thing. Once she told him what his son had done, he could get everything sorted. He wouldn't want his only heir to be cavorting around with the likes of her.

"Malfoy," she stated evenly. "It's Weasley now as I'm sure you'll remember. And no, I have not fallen off the beaten path as you so eloquently put it. I was abducted and brought here. I'll give you three guesses as to who it was."

He studied her quietly as she spoke. She noticed that his eyes seemed to linger on her neck. She shifted nervously under his intense stare. It was unnerving. Scorpius looked so much like him, it was almost as if she was standing in his presence. When he didn't say anything, she continued on hoping that he would accept what she was about to offer. She just wanted to go home.

"I don't want to press any charges. I think that Scorpius has some issues that he needs help dealing with and I don't think that punishing him is the way to go about helping him. I just want to go home and you can deal with him as you see fit," she said. His eyes hardened at her pronouncement so she tacked on another stipulation. "I will take a vow of secrecy if you are worried that I would say anything. I'm good for my word."

He stepped toward her so she countered by taking a step backward. He fairly radiated with power. She could feel it caressing her aura and she didn't like it. She could never remember him being this imposing during school. It didn't help the she was wandless. It left her feeling off-balance and she didn't like it.

His eyes flashed briefly, just as his son's had before. Why did they do that? She remembered reading something at one time about what it meant when someone's eyes flashed silver. But she couldn't remember. Maybe she really did hit her head harder than she thought. She watched warily as Malfoy withdrew his wand. She should run. Maybe he was going to hex her. Or even worse. He was a death eater during the war, even if he switched sides at the last moment.

She trembled as he raised it slowly, flinching when he aimed it at her head. She was confused by the sadness that was swimming in his pale eyes. She closed her eyes when he muttered the incantation.

"Siccus."

Heat flowed over her, drying her hair into soft and shiny curls. Hermione opened her eyes in surprise. Did Draco Malfoy just do something nice for her? She felt like she was lost in some weird, twisted alternate universe.

He sighed heavily as he pocketed his wand. "Why don't we go to my study, Granger? You look a little peaky. You look like you could do with a spot of tea. Then we can discuss our little problem."

Hermione eyed him warily. This was not the boy that she had grown up with. This was man. A man that strongly resembled his father. A father that taught him that people like her had no business even existing. But what was she going to do? She had been wandering around the manor for quite some time and was no closer to finding the way out than she was when she was trapped in Scorpius' room. Finally she relented.

"Lead the way."

She followed behind Malfoy as he made his way to their destination. She looked around constantly for things that could help her mark her path later if she had a reason to flee. She hadn't survived the Great War for no reason. She was nothing if not always prepared.

She followed him through a doorway and stopped short as she recognized the room. It was the drawing room. The same room where the evil Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured her. The furniture was different but the rugs and the walls were the same.

"It's just a room, Granger. No use in getting worked up over nothing," he drawled arrogantly. "Have a seat." It wasn't an offer, it was a command. She wanted to remain standing out of spite but she realized that he was the best chance she had at getting out of here at the moment. It would do her no good to fight with him.

She sat down in a chair across form his massive mahogany desk. He nodded his head and then called for his elf. "Tink!"

The little elf popped in next to his elbow and bowed. "What can I's be doing for the master?"

"I need a pot of tea for our guest. Maybe also some biscuits, please."

Hermione was shocked by the courtesy that he showed the small creature. He was so different from how he had been in school. Her hope soared that maybe he would just let her go home. If he was this nice to his elves, then surely things were looking up for her.

The little elf beamed before bowing low again. "I's being pleased to get what master requests."

She popped away leaving them alone in the room again. Malfoy crossed the room gracefully to the sideboard and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. Then he sat in his chair behind his desk. He sipped his drink as he regarded her carefully. Again she could feel his gaze linger on her neck, where she knew that Scorpius had left bruises from his attentions earlier.

She cleared her throat, uncomfortable with his close scrutiny. Finally, she couldn't take the silence any longer. "Why do you still call me Granger? It's not my name any longer."

He smirked that infamous smirk, the same expression that he had worn often during school. "You've always been Granger to me. I never recognized you as a Weasley."

Her curiosity was peaked but she was interrupted in her questioning by the return of the elf. She placed the tea service next to Malfoy. "That will be all. Thank you, Tink."

The elf bowed again. "I's happy to serve the master and the new mistress." She left again with a loud crack.

Wait. What did that mean? New mistress? "What did she mean, Malfoy?" she demanded.

Malfoy looked unruffled as he prepared her tea for her. She watched incredulously as he added the milk and sugar just how she liked it. What the hell was going on here?

"I knew this was going to happen," he said, talking more to himself than her. "I tried to tell him all those years ago that he was just prolonging the inevitable but he wouldn't listen." He slid the cup over to her as she watched him closely. He was as mad as his son.

"What are you talking about?" she questioned. She was as baffled by his words as she was by his actions.

He took a large gulp of his whiskey and sighed a long suffering sigh. He pinched the bridge of his nose before diving in. "Tell me, Granger. What do you know about veela?"

"It's Weasley," she reminded him. "I only know what they taught us in school. They are very secretive creatures."

"Well, Granger," he retorted, emphasizing her last name. "I know a great deal more. It's the Malfoy legacy. Passed from generation to generation. Father to son for thousands of years."

She was even more confused. "Aren't all veelas females?" she questioned.

He shrugged his shoulders. "A myth, while rare male veelas do exist. The proof is sitting before you."

That didn't clear up anything. So he was a veela. That didn't explain what he was rambling on about a minute ago.

"I don't understand," she confessed, which was extremely difficult given who it was she was talking to. "What does that have to do with anything?"

He raised his eyes to hers, paralyzing her with his burning stare. "It has everything to do with this. I'm a veela and you were my mate. The mate that I never claimed because my father forbid it. The mate that I've had to watch marry another man and bear his children. The mate that I've had to watch from afar and content myself with the knowledge that she was happy. It's what has kept me going for this long. The mate that is now the mate of my only son. You asked why I call you Granger? It's because in my mind and heart you never became a Weasley. You belonged to me and my family and you will be Granger until you become a Malfoy."

Hermione was shocked into silence. Malfoy was a veela, which made absolute sense. The pale hair and eyes and the unnatural beauty were all characteristics of veela. She also remembered the effect that Malfoy had on the female population back in school. Scorpius has the same problem that his father had.

But she couldn't be his mate much less the mate of his teen-age son. "What did you just say?" she replied, her voice laced with real fear. Veelas were very possessive and jealous creatures. If she was Malfoy's mate she was in real trouble. She was married to another man. One that he loathed in the best of circumstances. She had bore his children. She knew that he had to be exercising extreme restraint against his baser instincts at the moment.

"You are my mate, Granger. And Scorpius'. My Father's interference in my claiming of you has caused a big problem. I knew it the moment that Scorpius turned thirteen and he had his mate dream. He is approaching his maturity. His birthday is next week on Christmas Eve. At midnight, he will go through the change. He will become a fully fledged veela."

Hermione rose from her chair in a panic. She had to get out of here. She couldn't stay another minute. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Of course he was! He said the she belonged to him and his family. Over her dead body! She was happily married! How on earth did he expect her…. What did he expect? He said that she was his mate and Scorpius'. Did he expect her to be with the both of them?

She shuddered at the thought. No, she wouldn't do this. She turned to flee and ran into a very large, warm body. How had he moved so fast? He was in the chair when she turned for the door. He wrapped his arms around her struggling form and pressed his nose into her hair. He moaned in pleasure as he inhaled deeply.

"I've waited so long for this, Granger. You smell so good. Like honeysuckles and vanilla. It makes my mouth water," he rasped huskily.

She pushed against him franticly as his arousal pressed into her stomach. This was not happening, it couldn't be happening. "Please," she pleaded. "I'm married. You're married. Perhaps Scorpius is mistaken. I could just go home. We could forget that any of this has happened."

He pulled on her silky tresses forcing her to look him in the eyes. She shivered from the heat that was in his gaze as his eyes flashed dangerously. "As of this moment, your marriage no longer exists. I've already contacted the ministry. It is well within a veela's rights to claim their mate even if she is married. The law, your law that you lobbied for, protects the rights of endangered magical beings. Your marriage has been dissolved, it's as if its never existed."

She reeled from his words. She wasn't Hermione Weasley any more? "I'll press charges," she threatened weakly as he nipped at her tender neck. Why did they always seem to pay more attention to her neck? Her knees buckled as he licked a particularly sensitive spot.

He chuckled darkly against her flesh. "That was also within a veela's rights, love. I could hold you down a and fuck you right in front of that Weasel and they couldn't do anything about it. Once a veela makes it's claim there is nothing you can do to break it. The law is on the veela's side. I was slowly wasting away because of my bigoted father. But you were happy and I saw no need to disrupt all of our lives. Then Scorpius had the dream. I will not allow him to suffer as I've suffered. He will claim you as his after his birthday."

She struggled against him as he suckled on her neck like it was the made of spun sugar. She couldn't let this happen. She didn't want to be bound to the Malfoy family. She was content with her life. She breathed deeply and felt her resolve weaken as she inhaled his powerful scent. He smelled of mint and freshly mown grass. Pheromones. She sagged against him as she resisted the urge to throw herself at him.

"Why?" she asked as her eyes glazed with unshed tears. "You hate me and all that I stand for. What about Pansy?"

He wiped at her tears with the pad of his thumb. "Pansy has known since the beginning. It doesn't bother her. She got the prestige of the Malfoy name and the pureblood heir that her father was after. We've agreed to part ways after the holidays. She will get the house in Italy and enough money to see to her comfort for the rest of her life."

Her mind reeled from the implications in his statement. He was leaving Pansy. He expected her to bond with both him and his son. In a triad. Her knees gave out and he caught her before she hit the floor. The last thing she saw were the piercing silver eyes of a concerned veela before she slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: Please, review. It's the only form of payment that I receive for my writings.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco Malfoy stared down at the unconscious form of his mate with concern. There wasn't anything wrong with her per say, it was just the shock of finding out everything the way that she had. It wasn't the way that he had planned springing all this on her. His hormonal veela teen-age son had forced his hand when he brought the witch home for the holiday.

He looked over at his son who was gripping her hand and stroking her hair lovingly. He was so very angry at his son at first. He had to move swiftly to keep Weasley from pressing any charges. Of course the dolt had no idea that his wife was at Malfoy Manor but he would soon find out. Draco had gone straight to the ministry and made his petition for his claim on Hermione. He had given testimony as well as pensieve evidence of both his mate dream and Scorpius'.

It was all over in a matter of minutes. It was only his good fortune that Granger had lobbied after the war for more rights for endangered magical beings. They annulled her marriage to Weasley and placed her under his guardianship. It was true what he had told her. She belonged to him and Scorpius now. Nothing she did could change that fact.

It was also something that was unheard of. The experts wanted to do a study to find out the implications if a veela reproduced with someone other than their mate, to see if it always resulted in the veela offspring having the same mate as their parent. Draco had balked. He was not some bloody science experiment and neither was his son. He was doing all this for his son. He would not let him suffer the way that he suffered over the years.

He liked Pansy. He really did. But she was not his mate. He had watched from afar as Hermione had lived her life. It hurt him unbearably to think that she was happy with another but it was the cold, hard truth. He became somewhat of a recluse so that he could avoid seeing her in public, afraid that he couldn't control his instincts if he saw the Weasel touch her. It wouldn't endear him to her if he killed her husband even if it was his legal right.

That was another question the experts wanted to examine. How would both Himself and Scorpius coexist being Hermione's mate? Veela's were highly jealous and possessive creatures. In every other case in the past in which there was a double-claim, the veela's had fought until the death over their mate. Draco felt no compulsion to hurt his son. In fact, he was going to allow his only son to claim the witch first. It was necessary. There was a sizeable age gap between Miss Granger and his son. It really wasn't much when you consider that a veela and their mate often live over two hundred years but it was still noticeable.

When Scorpius initiates the bond, he will inject his venom into the witch altering her DNA. This chemical cocktail will slow down her aging so that it becomes negligible until Scorpius catches up to her. Once they are the same age, she will begin to age once more. Once Draco placed his mark on her, he would ingest some of her blood in the ritual and he would stop aging as well until his son caught up to him.

It really was quite remarkable the way it worked. It had happened often enough that it was well documented. He had pulled his books from the family library on veela's and placed them beside Hermione's bed. He knew she would want to research everything. It was what she did. Hopefully, once she saw that there was no way out, she would be more accepting of him and his son.

He could seduce her with his pheromones. Scorpius would be able to do the same after his birthday next week and he reached his full maturity. But he didn't want that. He wanted her willing. Call him sentimental but it would mean more if she accepted him for who he was instead of being compelled to do so. Don't get him wrong though, when it came down to it, he would do whatever had to be done. He'd suffered long enough. Once she was bonded to the two of them, there was no turning back.

He sighed again and turned back toward the sleeping witch. She really was beautiful. Of course, she had always been beautiful to him. Even back at school when he had teased her and been so cruel to her. It was his back-handed way of protecting her. By seeking her out and proclaiming that she was his to torment, he had kept the rest of the snakes from his house from pouncing on her.

He had flown into a rage when his Father proclaimed that he would not act on his claim to the gorgeous Gryffindor. If he hadn't been such a bloody coward back then he would have defied his Father. But that really wasn't a choice. They were in the midst of war. He was a Death Eater and Voldemort had taken up residence at his house. No, it wasn't safe for him or her.

By the time it was all over, she was engaged to the Weasel and she was happy. He had confided in Pansy and she had agreed to their union with the stipulation that he would provide her a pureblood heir but at any time he could dissolve their marriage. She would be well cared for and would be given her favorite house in Italy. It was good for all of them.

Draco suffered in silence for years. He knew he wasn't what he used to be. Sometimes he didn't seem to have any energy. He felt far older than his thirty years suggested. Then Scorpius had the dream and it changed everything. He read everything he could get his hands on and consulted every other veela he knew. Their unique situation was entirely unheard of. It was the first time that a father and a son had the same mate.

Draco was willing to stand back and allow Scorpius to claim the witch. Even though she was his first, Scorpius was his only son and he loved him dearly. Sometimes, Scorpius was the only thing that kept him going. Even though it meant that Draco would die young, he would make that sacrifice for Scorpius.

It had been Scorpius' idea to form the triad. So Draco went back to his books to research some more. Veela triads were almost unheard of. The only instances they had occurred was when brothers claimed a single mate. There was no example of a father and son. They decided in the end that it would seem strange if they were intimate with each other. Draco certainly held no attraction in that manner for his son. It gave him the shivers thinking about it. If they were intimate with the witch at the same time, it would merely be for her pleasure. They also decided that any children would be fathered by Scorpius. It would be strange if Hermione gave birth to Scorpius' brother.

Draco eyed the witch warily. She had a wicked temper and she would not be happy when she awoke. He couldn't fathom how Scorpius had handled her thus far. It could be the fact that he had confiscated her wand. That was probably a good thing. She was a devious little thing if any of the stories he had heard were true. He would have to warn his son to watch his back at all times. Especially once she had her wand back.

"Father," his son's voice broke through his musings.

"Yes," he answered.

"Is she," he watched as the young man's throat constricted as he swallowed. "Is she going to be alright?"

He smiled warmly at his son. "She'll be fine Scor. She had a shock. Her mind is merely taking time to process."

He nodded and turned back toward Hermione. "You don't think we need the Healer? She hit her head when I stunned her. She complained about it earlier," he murmured softly. "I gave her a pain potion laced with a sleeping draught but I didn't know how to heal her head."

"Relax, Scor." Draco placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I healed her head after she fainted. She will be fine. I can feel it."

"How come you can feel her better than I can?" he asked petulantly. "It's not fair."

Draco chuckled inwardly. He sounded just like him sometimes and it was uncanny. "You are not yet mature, Scor. After next week, we will be on more equal footing. Of course, I still have the experience and the good looks."

Scor looked at Draco slyly. "Experience could be construed as age Father. I definitely win in that department."

"Are you saying that I'm old, Scor? Miss Granger is my age, and I wouldn't let her hear you calling her old. She is downright fiendish with her retribution. You have no idea what you are getting yourself into," Draco challenged.

Scor smirked, his father's smirk. "That's where you are wrong, Father. You couldn't compete with Hermione in the brains department, where as I have those in abundance. Ravenclaw has stood me in good stead."

Draco smirked back at his son. "Good, I'll let you break the rest of the news to our beautiful mate. You can tell her that she has resigned her post at Hogwart's."

"What did you just say, Draco Malfoy?"

The voice was quiet, deadly, and downright terrifying to the Malfoy patriarch and his son. It would seem that their mate was awake and she was angry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, reviews=love. :)


	6. Chapter 6

What A Malfoy Wants

Chapter 6

Hermione was floating on a cloud. She felt so light and weightless. Happy. Consciousness came back to her in slow increments. She could hear low voices talking but she couldn't make out the words. It was like trying to hear underwater. Everything was garbled and unclear.

She could feel slight pressure on her hand and the soothing sensation of someone playing with her hair. When she was a little girl, she used to love it when her mother played with her hair. She always did it at bedtime. It helped her fall into a deep and peaceful sleep. But she knew it wasn't her mother playing with her hair. Her mother was dead. After she had hunted her parents down after the Great War in Australia, they had insisted on returning home the muggle way. The plane had gone down off the coast of Africa. There had been no survivors.

Her mind sharpened at the thought of someone unknown playing with her hair. She kept her eyes closed as she assessed her situation. Then it all came rushing back to her at once.

Draco Malfoy.

Scorpius.

Veelas.

Mates.

Ron.

Her children.

Her non-existent marriage.

She kept her position relaxed as she listened-in on their conversation. She had to admit that Draco Malfoy loved his son. That much was apparent as she listened to them banter back and forth. If someone had asked her back in Hogwart's if she thought Draco Malfoy would be a good father her answer then would have been a resounding no. But now, as she listened to him comfort his son, she couldn't find it in herself to condemn him. After all, to what lengths would she go to protect her children?

She almost smiled as Scorpius called his father old. He was witty. Then she couldn't stop her blood from boiling when Draco made his response.

"Good, I'll let you break the rest of the news to our beautiful mate. You can tell her that she has resigned her post at Hogwart's."

Her eyes flashed open and took in the sight of her former nemesis and her student locked in a battle of wills. Neither one had noticed that she was awake.

Good.

It was time to show the both of them just what they were dealing with. She knew that even if she angered Scorpius that neither him nor Draco would harm her. She was their mate.

"What did you just say, Draco Malfoy?" Her voice was low and quiet, deadly.

She watched with great satisfaction as the blood drained out of the elder Malfoy's face. He was right in what he said to his son. They had no idea what she was capable of. Just wait until she had her wand back. She would show them both.

"Granger!" Draco said surprised. "How are you feeling? Should I get my healer?"

She jerked her hand away from Scorpius and made to sit up. He pushed her back down gently. "Hermione, you need to rest. You've been through quite an ordeal."

"Let me up," she growled. "I've spent enough time in this bloody bed, Mister Malfoy. I'm as fine as a witch whose been abducted can be. And don't try to change the subject."

She struggled to the sitting position once more. "What do you mean, 'I've resigned my post at Hogwart's'? I've done no such thing."

Scorpius' face was stormy as he regarded her. Draco was pale as he pulled the collar of his robes away from his neck. Good. She hoped that she upset them as much as they've upset her.

"There's no good way to say this," Draco began. "So I'll just say it. You can't continue teaching at Hogwart's and be bonded to one of your students. Not that anyone believes that you'll give Scorpius special treatment or anything, but it would cause a lot of speculation. I owled Minerva as soon as I realized you were here and what was going to happen."

Hermione's mouth opened in shock. How could he? She almost had no words.

Almost.

"YOU DID WHAT?" she yelled, clambering out of the soft bed. She slid against the silk sheets, trying to find purchase in the silky nightgown she was wearing. It only served to make her angrier. Her magic was literally sparking as it crackled in her wild curls. How dare they? Wasn't anything sacred?

"I can't believe you!" she shrieked, as her feet connected with the floor. She didn't even care how short the skimpy gown was. She didn't even notice the darkening eyes of the veela duo that stood before her in shock as she faced the two of them. She didn't give a damn how she was making them feel. They sure didn't give a damn when they totally upended her life. She didn't even know when she was going to see her children again.

She advanced on the older of the two, fury etched on her every feature. She couldn't condone committing violence against a minor but Draco was her age. She'd thumped him before and she wasn't afraid to do it again.

"How could you?" she seethed. "It's not enough that your son abducted me and brought me here against my will. It's not enough that I've been pawed and manhandled by a randy sixth year student. My student. It's not enough that you've annulled my marriage to the man that I've been happy with for sixteen years. It's not enough that I supposedly have to submit to a bond between you and your son. Now, you inform me that I quit my job as well. Are you just going to bloody take from me until there is nothing left to take?"

Each statement was punctuated by her finger digging sharply into his chest as she poked him, pushing him across the room. Scorpius stood rooted to the spot. This was a side of her that she was sure he had never seen. She was normally a passive person. But they had just pushed too far. She wouldn't be scared any more. From her limited knowledge of veelas, they couldn't physically harm their mate.

What she didn't know was how dominant and possessive they could be, that Scorpius behavior was a byproduct of his veela traits shining through. Of course, he hadn't gone through the transformation yet. But Draco had.

At the end of her tirade, she reached up to slap him, just as she had in the third year, but he caught her hand. He held it in a bruising grasp and spun her so that she was pressed between him and the wall. She didn't see as Scorpius silently let himself out of the room, leaving his father to deal with their enraged mate.

"You got away with that in the third year, Princess. I won't let you get away with it now," he murmured, his lips brushing against her ear. She shuddered as he pressed himself closer to her, pinning her fully against the wall. She was truly and completely caught. "Now, to answer your questions. You asked how could I. I told you already. You can't teach your bonded. That's a Hogwart's rule, not my own. I don't have a problem with it nor does Scorpius. But you can imagine the outcry if the Headmistress were to allow one of her professors to teach what is effectively her husband. It would be the scandal of the century."

He nuzzled her throat and she turned her face away from him before he continued. "Next, I'm sorry about Scorpius' behavior. It wasn't how I intended for any of this to happen. We were going to wait until the end of term, approach you formally and through all the right channels. I guess it's mostly my fault as I've never denied him of anything while was growing up. He didn't understand. He knew that you were his so he took you. As to his randyness, I won't apologize for that at all. It is a veela's nature, as they are very sexual creatures." He punctuated his statement with a roll of his hips, pressing his prominent arousal against the cradle of her thighs.

Pleasure spiked through her and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block it out. He chuckled and licked the column of her throat. "Now, as to your marriage, I explained that already as well. If my father hadn't been such a blood-supremacist, I would have claimed you back then. You farce of a marriage to Weasel would have never happened. That's why your marriage was annulled. It never should have happened."

One single, solitary tear slipped from beneath her eyelid and slowly trailed down her cheek. He wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. He sighed and pulled her closer still, resting her tear-stained cheek against the curve of his throat. His scent wafted around them, enfolding her in its gentle embrace. She hated to admit that it was comforting. But it was all chemically induced. He could manipulate her all with his scent alone and that bothered her more than anything. His chest vibrated against her as his sensuous voice continued.

"You will submit in the end, Hermione."

She wanted to fight, to rail against him that she would do no such thing. But she knew when it came down to it, that she would. The thought terrified her. Even now, it was all she could do to keep from throwing herself at him and he wasn't even really trying. He was only trying to comfort her. Her body trembled as she warred with herself.

"When the time comes, dearest, you won't be able to help yourself."

Great Merlin and Morgana help her. She knew he was right. She knew when the time came that there was nothing that she could do to stop it.

And the clock was ticking.


	7. Chapter 7

What A Malfoy Wants

Chapter 7

Ron Weasley wasn't the smartest man in the world. He knew he wasn't. He had his own set of strengths and weaknesses. Looking back on it now, he should have known something was wrong when he received Hermione's owl. She'd always made the effort despite her job to be at home on the holidays. They both did.

As a professional Quidditch player, he was gone from home a lot. It was what led her to become a professor at Hogwart's. After the kids started school, she was home alone quite a bit. So she had applied and Minerva had given her the position of Potion's Mistress. Every since Slughorn retired, she hadn't been able to find a suitable replacement. Hermione filled his shoes rather nicely. But it meant that they saw each other less than ever. So they made the extreme effort to be home on the holidays so they could enjoy some good quality family time.

He was heavy with regret now. He didn't bat an eyelash as he read her missive. Apparently, a relative of Flitwick's was going downhill and he was called home to pay his final respects. McGonagall had asked Hermione to stay at school since they would be so short-staffed. She told him that Hugo would be staying with Newt Scamander and Rose would be staying with Alice Longbottom. They would floo to his parents house on Christmas morning.

Instead of moping, or owling her in return, he had packed his bags and gone ahead to see his parents. He had always been close to his folks and he was well aware that they were getting on in their age. He wanted to spend time with them while he still could.

In hindsight, he should have investigated a bit more. But it sounded exactly like something his wife would do. She wouldn't have a problem staying at Hogwart's so that Flitwick could go home.

He was rather surprised two days into his holiday at the Burrow when an official looking owl arrived for him from the ministry. He never received anything from them. Hermione did from time to time when they needed her expertise on something. But this envelope was addressed to him, not her.

He took it from the owl and fed it some bacon from his plate. It hooted once before flitting off in a flurry of feathers. He looked at it confusedly for a minute. It was from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. He opened it slowly wondering why in Merlin's beard they would be sending him anything.

It wasn't one but two separate parchments. He read through the first and his stomach felt like it dropped right out of his body.

Dear Mr. Weasley,

Draco Malfoy has formally claimed your wife as his veela mate and the mate of his son, Scorpius Malfoy. We've looked into the evidence he has provided, both by pensieve and through legilimancy. It is a proper claim and we have no choice other than to annul your marriage to Hermione Granger. Under his rights under the being division, we have no choice other than to allow him to claim your former spouse. We regret any discomfort this proceeding may cause you, but veela are endangered creatures protected under the law.

Just a reminder, veelas are not to be trifled with when it comes to their mates and it is ill-advised that you try to confront Mr. Malfoy on this matter. Have a Happy Christmas.

Sincerely,

Cuthbert Mockridge

Ron stared at the letter in open shock. His face was white and his hands shook as he paged to the second parchment. It was the official decree from the Wizengamot annulling his marriage to Hermione. His fist crumpled the parchments in his hand as he struggled to control himself.

"Ronald, dearie, what is the matter?" his mother asked, as she slid more eggs onto his still full plate. His father looked up from his paper. He couldn't speak. He could only shake with mute rage. How DARE he!

"Son…" his father started carefully. "Son, are you okay?"

Ron stood suddenly, shocking his mother as he knocked his chair over backwards. "NO, I'M NOT BLOODY WELL ALRIGHT!" he yelled. "THAT POINTY-FACED SON-OF-A-BITCH! THAT SLIMY, NO-GOOD, DEATH EATER BASTARD!"

"Ronald Weasley!" his mother scolded. "You watch that mouth and stop shouting at your father and I. We didn't do anything to upset you. Now calm down and tell us what is wrong and who you're talking about."

He watched red-faced as his mother righted his chair and pulled him back to the table. He took one look at her and to his immense embarrassment he burst into tears. He loved her so much. What was he going to do without her?

He saw his father smooth out the parchments since he was incapable of speech. His mother twisted a tea towel in her hands as she watched the blood drain from his face.

"What is it Arthur?" she asked. "What's going on?"

Arthur looked up. "Nothing good, Molly Wobbles. It seems that Draco Malfoy has exercised his rights as a veela to claim his mate. There isn't anything we can do about it."

Molly looked at him, still not comprehending. "Arthur, I don't understand. Claim who?"

"Hermione," Ron whispered hoarsely. "He's claiming Hermione. Him and his son."

"WHAT?" she thundered. "But Hermione is married to Ron. They have kids."

"We're not married anymore, Mum," Ron mumbled. "They annulled our marriage. She isn't even a Weasley anymore."

"Arthur! They can't do that, can they? How can he just march in after they've been married all these years and take her away? It isn't right."

Arthur looked up and sighed deeply. "I'm afraid he can, old girl. Under the new laws and protections for endangered magical beings, Draco Malfoy can do just about anything he wants."

"What about the kids?" she shrilled. "Surely they have some consideration in this. They can't just take away their mother."

"Technically, they aren't taking Hermione away from them. They are taking her away from Ron," Arthur explained.

"Well, that doesn't make it right!" she exclaimed. "Maybe if we go to the Ministry. Maybe we could petition."

Ron rested his head on his arms on the table. He had the beginnings of a huge headache coming on. He almost burst into tears again thinking that he wouldn't have his wife to bring him a headache potion any longer. He had taken her little gestures for granted all these years. It brought everything into sharp relief what he'd be missing.

He heard his father sigh again before answering. "Molly, I don't think it would help matters any. Those laws are airtight. It would probably only make things worse."

"Surely your status as war heroes means something. After all you did for the Wizarding World," she postulated. "Maybe Harry could say something."

"Molly…" Arthur cajoled.

"No," Ron said suddenly. "Mum's right. I think I will go see Harry. He works for the Ministry. Maybe he can give me some advice."

Arthur nodded. "Okay, son. Just remember, we are here for you and the kids until we get all this straightened out."

Ron stood up and then hugged his father. "Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate it."

He left the kitchen, his appetite long forgotten. He would floo Harry and hopefully he would have a plan on how to get his wife out of the clutches of the Malfoys.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ron flooed to the Ministry first, thinking that Harry would be in his office. It was a dead end. Harry's secretary informed him that he had taken a personal leave for a few days. He crammed his shaking hands in his pockets as he walked back to the fireplaces. He wondered what was up with Harry. He hoped that nothing was wrong. Merlin knew that he couldn't handle any more bad news.

Ron dropped the green powder and shouted his destination, "Potter's Place!" and whirled away in a flash of green fire.

He emerged in Harry's living room only to find it empty. The house was eerily quiet. He swallowed as he set off to find his sister or his friend. He walked into the kitchen calling their names.

"Harry!… Ginny!" There was no answer. He walked upstairs to Harry's study. There was light flickering from under the door. He pushed it open quietly. Harry was there on his leather sofa facing the fire. He didn't turn to greet him. Ron noticed that he a tumbler full of what looked like Firewhiskey in his hand even though it was well before noon.

"Harry…" Ron called tentatively.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered forlornly.

Ron was confused. Why was he apologizing?

"Errr… Harry? Is everything alright?" Ron asked as he took a seat beside his longtime friend.

"I tried to help," he began as he raised his glass to his lips. "Really, I did. Kingsley made me take a few days off after I blew up his office."

Ron raised his eyebrows at his statement. Harry was usually cool as a cucumber. He didn't overreact and blow his stack. That was his specialty.

"I don't understand," Ron confessed.

He was shocked when Harry turned to face him. He had huge, dark circles under his eyes which were bloodshot from the lack of sleep. It looked as if he hadn't slept in a week.

"Hermione," Harry explained. "I saw Malfoy in the Ministry. I heard what had happened. I confronted Kingsley. He told me that his hands were tied. I blew up. He's made her miserable for years. How could they let him walk in there and take her away? Did you know that his son abducted her from school? And the bloody law gives him the right to do that! He can do whatever he wants in regards to her! He can force her to accept their bond! Force her to be intimate with them! Force her to drink their blood!"

Harry sagged against the couch exhausted. "I'm supposed to be a law enforcer Ron. How can I enforce the law when the laws reek of injustice. Hermione is a good person. She doesn't deserve to be tied to those… those… arrogant pricks!"

Ron reached out and patted his friend's shoulder. "It's alright, Harry. It's not your fault. So, there's nothing that we can do. We have to just stand back and let him win."

Harry got up and walked over to his sideboard. He refreshed his glass and poured one for Ron. He gave the tumbler full of amber liquid to him and gestured to the mess around them. The room looked like a typhoon had gone through it. There were books and papers littering nearly every surface. Ron hadn't even noticed it before. He'd been too worried about Harry.

"I've been up all night researching," he explained as he sat back down. "Kingsley was right. There is nothing that we can do. A veela's life is directly tied to their mate. A veela without a mate never lives a full life. They live a halflife, merely subsisting until they succumb to the emptiness of their hearts. To deprive a veela of their mate is to deprive them of their life, which equates to murder. We can't overturn his claim."

"Well, what about Pansy?" Ron asked desperately, grasping at straws. "Malfoy has been married to her for years. How can he suddenly turn up and claim Hermione is his mate?"

Harry looked at him sadly. "I saw the pensieve evidence Ron. Hermione is his mate. And the mate to his son Scorpius. Malfoy married Pansy to provide the next Malfoy heir. She has known the whole time about Malfoy's heritage. He's already annulled his own marriage. He intends to claim Hermione on Christmas night, the night after Scorpius' birthday."

Harry paused to let Ron assimilate what he had said before continuing on quietly. "From what I saw, Malfoy was willing to let her go. He saw that she was happy and he had resigned himself to the fact that he was going to die young. But then his son had the dream. He wouldn't allow his son to go through what he had gone through."

'Well, doesn't that just make him father of the year," Ron ranted. "So, what do we do now?"

Harry heaved a heavy sigh. "Nothing. We can't interfere with the claiming. Not only does it count as an offense punishable by Azkzban but Malfoy could kill us and get away with it. As I said before, I don't even know that I can do my job anymore. The laws are not fair."

Ron buried his face in his hands. He knew deep down that he was going to have to let her go but hearing the words spoken aloud was almost too much. He loved Hermione with all his heart. He'd loved her since he was a boy. It wasn't something that he could just turn off.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without her, Harry. She'd always been there," he confessed as tears squeezed from his blue eyes. "I never realized what she meant to me and now she's gone."

Harry looked at his friend sympathetically. He really didn't know what to say to comfort the man. He couldn't imagine if it had been Ginny instead of Hermione that Malfoy had claimed. He can't say that he wouldn't turn violent and murder the prat.

"You still have me and Ginny, your father and mother, and all your other brothers. You still have your children. You know we will be there for you," Harry commented. "And Hermione isn't gone forever. I can't imagine her letting the likes of Draco Malfoy dictate her life for too long. She may not be your wife anymore but I know that she will always be your friend."

Ron sniffed once and wiped his eyes. Harry was right. He did still have his children and his parents, his family and his friends. He would get through this. And he was right about Hermione. She wouldn't let Malfoy dictate her life. He almost felt sorry for the prat. He knew exactly what she was capable of. And he knew that she would be fiendish in her retribution.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Veela n. A race of semi-human, semi-magical hominids reminiscent of the sirens from Greek mythology. Although predominantly female, a few rare males are born. Possessive and controlling creatures, a veela's sole purpose in life is to find their mate and continue their race. Since the ratio of male to female is vastly different, most veela's seek out a witch or wizard for their other half. The veela's mate is truly their other half. They are the perfect match for the veela in every way, from looks, to temperment, to the ability to produce a healthy offspring. A veela's mate is uniquely suited to fit into their life perfectly. They must also be healthy enough and strong enough to survive the transformation.

'Transformation', she thought desperately. 'What transformation?' She continued to read.

A veela, once they've found their mate, will move the stars to procur their mate. Their very life is tied to that of their mate. If the veela is rejected or their mate dies, they will die; wasting away until they slip into a coma, never to wake again.

Likewise, once mated, a veela's happiness is tied to the happiness of their mate. They will do everything to ensure the health and happiness of their mate. As mentioned above, veela's are very possessive and controlling. They will rule their mate with an iron fist to ensure that they do not put themselves in unnecessary danger. This is especially evident with a male veela. They are very jealous creatures and even the most innocent gesture may be construed as an attempt to separate them from their mate. This instinct is particularly strong for the first year after the mating. It is best advised to stay in seclusion during this time period. A veela is very dangerous when provoked.

Hermione sat back a little in her chair. She hadn't really learned anything new so far. She knew that veela's were possessive and domineering over their mates. She felt green around the gills at the thought of Draco Malfoy trying to dictate her life. She almost couldn't wrap her brain around the fact that she had little to no control over her life any more. She massaged her temples and picked up her book once more.

At the age of thirteen, a veela has their mate dream. It is exactly as it sounds. The veela enters a deep sleep and their mate is revealed to them. Sometimes it is just a voice and sometimes it is a full-blown vision. It varies according to the amount of veela blood present in the child. Upon awakening, the still immature veela commits everything to memory and begins their search for their mate, for it could be a complete stranger.

At seventeen, a veela goes through their full transformation or ascension. The need to find and mark their mate becomes their driving force. Everything else is deemed inconsequential until they've marked their mate. Depending on the proximity of their prospective mate decides how fast they deteriorate. It is possible for a veela to exist for many years without marking their mate, but it is a cursed existence, a half-life in which the veela pines terribly for their mate. Ill-advised to the veela reading this, it is always better to be with your mate. Ignoring the mating instinct is likened to the pain of being dipped in acid every time you see your prospective mate. The longer the urge is over-looked, the worse it gets, especially if you see your mate with another.

Hermione was thoughtful as she contemplated the words in the text. She almost felt sorry for Draco Malfoy. No wonder he was hardly ever seen in public. It must have been agony for him to see her with Ron. It softened her ire against him just a bit. She respected the fact that he was going to just let her go. He had said that he saw that she was happy. She could also respect the fact that he wanted what was best for his son, that he didn't want his son to suffer as he had. That didn't mean that she was happy with the recent turn of events. She read on.

There are three marks placed during the mating. The first is placed on the slope where the neck and shoulder meet. The second is placed on the juncture where the thigh meets the abdomen. And the third is placed right above the heart. This is to ensure that enough venom is injected into the bloodstream to initiate the transformation. This is especially important if the mate is a female. Her body must change in order to bear a child of veela descent.

There must also be an exchange of blood. This ritual serves a dual purpose. Firstly, it unites the veela and their mate into one entity. The veela and their mate will be closer than any normal couple. They will be able to sense moods, emotions, and in the case of a very strong veela and an equally as strong partner, thoughts.

Secondly, in the case that the mate is a female, it readies her womb for fertilization. The mating ritual almost always results in a pregnancy.

Hermione sat back, stunned.

Pregnant.

The word reverberated in her mind, making things all together real in her mind. Draco planned to force the bond, no matter her thoughts, the day after Scorpius' birthday. She'd never planned on having any more children. Hugo and Rose were her pride and joy. She was content to have just the two. Not only was thought of having another baby making her squirm, it was thought of carrying the baby of a young man almost half her age. It squiked her out to be honest. Even though seventeen was the age of majority in the wizarding world, it still didn't make her feel any more comfortable.

She flushed as she thought about the marking. They expected her to submit herself to them, to be intimate with them. She still didn't know exactly what they expected. Would they expect her to be with them both at once? She'd only ever been with Ron. She was rather terrified at the thought of being intimate with two men at once. She wasn't sure how this would work.

Then there was the consideration that she still loved her husband. Malfoy may have annulled her marriage but he couldn't cancel the love that she still held for Ron. Her eyes filled with tears as she thought of him and the kids. Surely Ron had been given the news of her plight by now. She wondered how he was doing. This was going to be just as hard on him and her children as it was on her.

And her children. She couldn't very well expect Ron to give them up, too. She didn't want to deprive them of their father but she didn't want to never see them either. She supposed that they would have to come to some sort of arrangement. She didn't know how feasible that would be. And would they be safe around the Malfoy's? They were living, breathing proof of her sexual activities with another man. She didn't know if they would trigger their aggression and their need to show their possession. That was something that she wanted neither of her children to witness.

But she was used to seeing them every day. It was one of the main reasons she had applied to be the Potion's Mistress at Hogwart's in the first place. She had missed them terribly after they started school. So after a few years of them being gone and Ron always gone with the team, she sought out Minerva and put in her application.

She hadn't looked back. She felt very fulfilled from teaching. She loved the fact that she could finally share her vast knowledge of things and get the chance to help mold the future of her world. Now she didn't have that any more either.

She had nothing except for the so-called love of two stubborn veela. She wasn't even sure it could be construed as love. It sounded more like some misplaced biological need to seek out the first compatible female and sow the next generation of monsters. According to the veela, the mate didn't even have to be available for courting. He could swoop in and pluck whatever witch he wanted from whichever family he wanted.

She thought it rather ironic that the supposed pinnacle of pureblood society, the Malfoys, would end up with a muggleborn for a mate. The only thing that would be worse was a muggle she mused to herself. She wondered if Draco would be so keen to force the bond in that case.

She was sure that he would. It sounded like it was rather hard work denying their instincts. She ceased her thoughts on that matter as she continued reading.

Veelas are very sensual and sexual creatures. They are very beautiful and men and women often become enchanted, finding themselves saying and doing the most ridiculous things to gain their attention. That being said, there is a remote chance that the chosen mate will spurn the veela's advances. This usually happens if the mate is in a current relationship or if the veela and their mate had a falling out before the identity of their mate was revealed.

In this case, the veela may resort to using their pheromones as an aphrodisiac. Contrary to popular belief, these pheromones only work on the mate, so they can not coerce just any regular citizen into having intercourse with them.

Hermione sucked in a deep breath. There was the proof, in plain black and white, that Draco was her mate. She vividly recalled what it felt like when she smelled his unique fragrance. She felt the connection between them, the urge to submit to his whims. She blushed wildly as her arousal soaked her panties as she recalled how nice he had felt pressed against her the last time they argued.

That was a few days ago. They had left her to her own devices, presumably to give her time to calm down and read the books that Draco had left her. The only thing she had seen was the little house elf, Tink, that she was rapidly growing quite fond of. She had referred to her as Mistress until Hermione had finally cajoled her into calling her 'Missus Hermione'.

She looked out at the frozen gardens wistfully. It hardly felt like Christmastime. She hadn't been shopping. She hadn't been out of this damn room! She'd really like the opportunity to get some gifts for her loved ones but somehow she just knew that Malfoy wouldn't be letting her out of this house anytime soon. She felt like a prisoner, awaiting her execution. Only she wasn't looking forward to death, she was looking forward to being tied to two incredibly selfish creatures. Their only thoughts were focused on their wants and needs.

They would face an uphill battle. She would never stop loving Ron. She would always, always love her children that she had, had with him. She would always love Harry and Ginny, Molly and Arthur. She wasn't sure if she could ever love someone who took away her freedom.

She was torn in her heart. She knew that if she didn't mate with Scorpius and Draco that it would inevitably lead to their deaths. Even during the Great War, she'd never purposefully caused anyone's deaths. Even that despicable Dolohov, the one who had almost killed her in the Department of Mysteries, she'd had her chance to end him and she didn't. She didn't want another person's blood on he hands.

She watched the snow as it drifted to the ground. Winter was her favorite season. There was something enchanting in the air. She loved the shock of the cold air on her skin, the warmth of a mug of chocolate or butterbeer in her hands, and the smell of fresh fallen snow.

She loved when the sun came out after a good snow. It literally looks as if the ground is covered in thousands of sparkling diamonds. She wanted to go outside now and sit in the snow, to feel the cold against her skin. She loved to see the trees covered in a fine layer of eyes, looking as if they were spun from the finest glass. She remembered spending hours outdoors while she was still a student, reveling in the beauty of the season. She remembered taking her children outside and teaching them the fine art of snowman making. She remembered Rose's carefree laugh when she'd charmed a small army of snow people to attack Harry, Ron, and George one evening with snowballs. She remembered making snow angels at the Burrow and Molly's gentle reprimands on the kids for treading snow through the house.

She shook herself back to the present and closed her book when she heard footsteps in the hall. It was time to face the music once more. She just hoped that she could keep pace with the two hormonal veela. She would not lose herself. She would not let them take over her entire life.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hermione sat still in her sitting area as she felt the wards shift on her door. It reminded her of the fact that she really was a prisoner in this house. They could call it whatever they wanted, but the fact of the matter was that she wasn't allowed to come and go as she pleased. She didn't look at Draco as he entered. She kept her eyes trained on the gardens below and the snow that was swirling in the frigid air. She may understand his motives a little better now, but that didn't mean that she was any happier with her situation.

He cleared his throat, trying to gain her attention. She denied him and continued her perusal of the grounds. She will not make this easy on him or his son. Not when they've not considered how she felt about any of this.

"I trust you've had enough time to read through the books I've left you," he remarked. His voice sounded pained, like he had a sore throat.

Stubbornly, she kept her eyes on the frozen pond and the swans as they walked across its hard surface. How she'd love to go ice skating. She used to go with Rose all the time at the castle.

"Yes," she answered shortly. "I've had nothing better to do while I've been locked in this room."

She wouldn't refer to it as her room because it wasn't. Her room was at home with Ron or at Hogwart's. She didn't even consider this room as a guest bedroom, fore she was certainly not a guest.

She tensed as he walked and stood behind her chair. She stiffened when she felt his hands come down on her shoulders. He massaged her stiff muscles but she refused to relax even though her body was melting under his touch.

"I'm sorry about that," he murmured quietly. "Scorpius has not been himself the last few days. I had to take precautions. He is too close to his ascension. I was disturbed by the information that he relayed to me about the time you spent in his room."

Hermione warred with herself as she fought the urge to lean into his hands. It was so unfair she thought as his scent swirled lightly around her. She felt unsettled as his fragrance wrapped around her. It was as comforting as a soft, warm blanket, enveloping her in its tender embrace.

"I was worried that he would overstep his boundaries again," he emphasized when she didn't answer. She leaned back as he swept in front of her chair and took her face in his hands. She kept her eyes trained on the window, afraid of the riotous feelings bubbling in her stomach. She knew her feelings were being chemically induced but that didn't make them feel any less real.

"Look at me," he commanded softly.

She reluctantly brought her eyes to meet his steel colored orbs. "I didn't mean to make you feel like a prisoner. I was merely trying to keep you safe, to keep Scorpius away from you while he is so unbalanced. He is in bed now resting, as his change has begun," he whispered gently.

She kept her eyes trained on his. The colors were swirling, flickering between light and dark. They looked not unlike mercury in its most basic form or perhaps liquid metal. They were compelling and entrancing and she wanted nothing more than to submerge herself in their hidden depths. His aura reached out and caressed her own much like it did when he found her in the hallway a few days ago.

It was enough to break the hold he had over her. She leaned away from him. "Intentional or not, it is how I feel. You know, I learned quite a bit from your books. And according to them, a veela is never happy if their mate isn't happy. I must inform you that I'm extremely unhappy at this point in time."

She ignored the pain that flashed in his grey orbs. She would not ignore her own feelings in order to spare his. He deserved to know how she felt about all this. He really took none of her own thoughts or concerns into account when he set all of this into motion.

"It will get better," he soothed. "Once you've bonded to us, things will change."

"Will they?" she challenged. "I'll have my life back. My children? My job?" She left out her husband. She knew that would only draw out the jealous veela. She didn't want to set him off in some sort of frenzy in which he felt the need to claim what he clearly felt was his.

She drew further away from him when she saw his teeth elongate in his mouth. His body trembled slightly as he fought to control his urges. She gulped as his eyes glowed brightly and pierced into her own. Perhaps he needed to lock himself out of her room.

"I've already explained all of this to you, Hermione," he growled angrily.

Hermione sat, terrified of the monster that Draco was turning into. His hands had grown talons and were gripping the armrests of her chair tightly. His teeth resembled fangs as they peeked over his full pink lips. His eyes were wild as they roved over her body. But she was determined to speak her mind.

"Why couldn't we compromise?" she asked. "Can't Scorpius continue his education here? You could hire a private tutor. I could talk to Minerva. I'm sure that she would let me floo back and forth between the school and here. Why do I have to be the one to give everything up?"

"You know very well why we can't do that," he exclaimed. "We won't be able to let you out of our sight. I'm not even sure if Scorpius will be able to return to school after the holiday. We may have to hire him a tutor and then have him return for his seventh year. I had hoped the books would explain the situation a little better. I can't make you feel the compulsions that we feel as veela. I can only hope for you to read and try to understand. But you're so stuck on how you feel, you aren't even trying to understand how we feel."

Hermione sat looking at him shocked. "How dare you!" she hissed between her teeth. "You have no idea, Draco Malfoy." She pushed him aside and stood trembling in anger before him.

"You have no idea how I feel. Imagine, waking up one day and nothing is as its always been. Up is down, right is left. The sky is deep red instead of a light blue. Now imagine being torn away from everything that you've always loved, being told that you have to give up your life, your home, and your job. Now, imagine being told that you were to be bound to not one, but two insensitive prats. One of which bullied you all through school and made you feel like you were worth less than the dirt that coated the soles of his shoes. The other who stunned you and took you home like you were his pet kneezle. You think that I havn't considered your feelings. Well, you surely havn't considered mine."

She backed away from him as he walked toward her, hurt and anger swimming in his eyes. She stopped abruptly, swaying as the back of her knees hit the bed. She pressed her hands against his chest as he crowded into her personal space and gasped as he pushed her over onto the bed. She squirmed as he lowered himself and hovered over her prone body.

She bit back a moan as he nuzzled the spot below her ear. "I've been very considerate of your feelings, whether you recognize it or not." He punctuated his statement with a roll of his hips. She closed her eyes tightly as heat gathered in her abdomen. His scent wrapped around her, cloaking her in its intoxicating haze. "I could have taken you away from your so-called life years ago. I could have come to your home and killed your pathetic husband. I could have held you down and marked you in front of your children."

Each sentence was punctuated by a thrust of his pelvis or a nip from his sharp teeth. Hermione gasped as his lower body pressed against her sweet spot. "I did none of those things," he whispered darkly in her ear. " I did nothing because I only thought of your feelings. I forsake my own happiness because you were happy. I was dying, Hermione. Dying slowly. And I did it all for you. And look where it's gotten me?"

He mashed his lips against her own and she gasped at the suddenness of his attack. He wasted no time and swept his tongue into her open mouth. Her eyes rolled back into her head as his rich bouquet settled over her body. She became limp in his grasp, no longer fighting his advances. She was lost in his chemical seduction.

He pulled away slowly and her eyes fluttered open. "You see," he asked. "You were made for me. And now for Scorpius. Once we've bonded, you will see."

She watched, her mind a little hazy as he pushed himself away from her and straightened his robes. "I've brought one more book. I had to wait for it to come from my cousins in France. It explains more on a veela triad."

He pulled a tiny book from the pocket of his robe and placed it on the bed side table after he returned it to its normal size. "And you've received a letter from the ministry. Don't look at me like that. I didn't open it." He placed the scroll on top of the book. After giving her one last heated look, he hurried from the room.

Hermione lay boneless against the soft bed as she felt the wards shift back into place, securely locking her away once more. Despite what he'd said, she was very much a prisoner. At least for the next year. Hermione groaned and sat up, curious as to what the Ministry wanted with her. She unrolled the parchment and her hands shook as she read the first line.

Miss Granger,

I regret to inform you that your ex-husband, Ronald Bilius Weasley, has petitioned for and been granted sole custody of your two minor children, Hugo and Rose Weasley. You may contact the Ministry to set up supervised visitation. It is his contention that the children will not be safe around a newly formed veela triad. You may appeal this decision if you so desire within the next 60 days. Have a happy Christmas.

Cuthbert Mockridge


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Scorpius slumped against the wall after he left his father to deal with their irate mate. He hadn't been feeling so well lately. And it was getting harder and harder to control himself around her. Whenever he saw her, all he wanted to do was throw her down and shag her silly. He wanted to put his mark on her and rub his scent all over her.

He could feel his teeth elongating in his mouth at just the thought of claiming her. He pushed away from the wall and crossed the hall to his own room. He went into the bathroom and breathed heavily. It still smelled of her.

He turned on the tap and splashed his face with cold water, trying to cool his heated body. He felt terrible for wanting her so badly when she was obviously so upset about their claim. He'd seen a side of her just now that he'd never seen. Of course, he'd always known of her fiery disposition. He'd seen her in action plenty of times against his Godfather at school. She was possibly the only one, other than his father, that he'd seen stand up to the man and not wither under his scowl.

But he had to face the facts, Severus Snape could be pretty terrifying when he wanted to. He didn't have the guts to challenge the man. Not yet anyhow. Maybe in a few years. But his mate, Hermione, didn't seem to be fazed by the dark looks that he cast at her at times. Why, he'd even seen her embrace the man, much to his great displeasure. He had wanted to remove the surely Dark Arts Professor's head when she touched him.

That had been last year. And his feelings of possessiveness and violent urges had only gotten worse since then. It took all the control he possessed when school started back up and she'd reeked of her husband to keep from taking her right there on her desk.

He could still remember how he felt when he saw her at the start of term. She'd evidently spent a good deal of time outdoors during the break. Her hair, which she'd left loose for once, had streaks of blond highlighting the lush curls. Likewise, her skin had a dewy sun-kissed sheen to it. She had glowed in the dim lighting of the dungeon.

She had taken his breath away. She smelled so bloody good, her mouth watering aroma of honeysuckles and vanilla and sunshine had caused him to harden painfully in his pants. Thank Merlin for loose fitting robes. The only thing that had bothered him was the smell of her husband.

He hadn't smelled it right away. But the closer he got to her, the more he smelled it. An undertone, dirtying her beautiful natural scent, like the locker room after a Quidditch match. It was like old dirty socks and sweaty arm pits.

He hated it. He wanted to rub himself all over her to eradicate the putrid perfume that was clinging ever so subtly to her. He took his seat at the front of the classroom, just as he had for the previous five years, and she'd greeted him and asked him how his summer was. He'd answered politely, the whole time trying to discreetly adjust himself in his seat. His arousal was painful as it pressed against his trousers.

Her voice was quiet and sweet, more beautiful to his ears than any music he'd ever heard. And her eyes. Her eyes were like golden pools of amber. They held warmth and acceptance. She'd never treated him unfairly because of who his family was. He'd encountered quite a bit of prejudice over the years thanks to his grandfather's and his father's activities during the war. She'd even been tortured by a member of his extended family and she'd never held it against him.

She was perfect.

And she was his.

Even if she didn't know it at the time.

Scorpius brought himself back to the present as his groin throbbed. He'd been in a state of constant arousal since he'd come home on break. Denying his urges had been a lot harder than he'd anticipated. It didn't help that she was literally just across the hall.

He glanced down and decided that he would have to take matters into his own hands once more. But he wouldn't have to do that much longer. His birthday was next week and he would bond with Hermione once his transformation was complete.

His eyes slid shut as he palmed his erection. In his mind he saw her small shapely hand. In his mind, he imagined the night that they would finally come together. He pulled his turgid length out of his pants. He was so aroused, so hard that he was already dripping with need.

He gripped the countertop with his free hand as he swiped his hand over the head, using his precum as lubricant. In his mind, it was her. It was her touching him, her hand gripping him just right. Her mouth as she swallowed his cock. His teeth elongated once more as his movements quickened. He pictured laying her on his sheets and tasting her sweet blood. His blood boiled in his veins, his orgasm erupting through him like lava as his seed burst from his body in great spurts making a mess all over his pristine, marble countertop.

He sagged as he tucked his flaccid member back into his slacks. He really did feel bad. Maybe he needed a little lie in. His father had told him that his body would start its change sometime this week and that it would start as a fever. He laid down, content in the knowledge that when this was all over she would finally be his. He shut his eyes and drifted into dreamland, a land where Hermione accepted the truth and embraced their future, a land in which they were all equal partners, a land in which she returned his affections.

He awoke some time later, feeling a lot worse than when he first lay down. He was confused and disoriented. He looked blearily at the small elf tugging on his arm.

"Young Master Scorpius needses to return to his room. Come young Master. Yous not well," the elf poked and prodded him as she tried to get him up.

"Tink," he asked the stubborn creature, wincing as his throat exploded in pain. "What are you doing?"

He groaned as the small creature tugged again on his arm. "Master can'ts be stayings on the floors. Is dirty and not comfortsable."

Scorpius blinked and took in his surroundings. He was not in his room on his most comfortable bed. He was curled into a ball in the floor outside of Hermione's room. How in Rownea's name had he gotten out here?

He gained his feet rather unsteadily. He couldn't remember getting up and coming out here. Just then, his father rounded the corner with a book and a roll of parchment in his hands.

"Scorpius!" he said as he came closer. "You're awake."

"Yes, I am," he muttered irritably. "I just laid down to have a little kip and woke up out here."

"Nap?" his father questioned. "Scorpius, you've been asleep for two days. You woke up out here?"

"Two days?" he asked. "Merlin, I feel awful. Yes, father, I awoke to Tink trying to get me off the floor."

"It's begun," his father stated as he looked at him carefully. "Your scent is already changing. We need to get you back to bed, son. The second part of the change is painful."

"Tink," he addressed the small elf. "Fetch a potion for Scorpius. It is in my medicine cabinet and is a dark purple."

She popped away as his father helped him back into his room. His legs didn't want to hold his weight. His body felt weak and he shivered with cold.

"Can't I stay with Hermione, Father? I feel much better when she's around," he asked as he flopped ungracefully onto his bed.

He watched as his father performed a cleansing charm, freshening his linens. "I'm afraid not, Scor. After the second stage is the third and most violent stage. The beast within you awakens. You wouldn't want to accidentally hurt her."

Scorpius was horrified at the thought. "No, of course not," he assured him. "I just miss her, you know."

"I know, Scor. I know better than you will ever have to know."

Tink appeared in his room and handed a small bottle to his father. He drank it down, surprised by the minty taste. Immediately, his body felt a little looser and not so achy. But he also felt a surge of drowsiness.

"Sleep, son. Take comfort in the knowledge that when this is all over, she will become ours." Scorpius was asleep before the end of his father's statement. He didn't see as his father took the nightgown Hermione had been wearing and laid it on his chest. He didn't feel it as his father smoothed his sweaty hair away from his forehead. And he didn't feel it as his father warded his door, locking him inside. Unconsciously, he snuggled against the silky nightgown and sighed in contentment.

Soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hermione sunk down into her chair shocked. The scroll fluttered from her fingertips, forgotten on the floor. Tears of hurt shimmered in her eyes, distorting the landscape in front of her. Not that she could see any of it. She was beyond caring about the frozen wonderland any longer.

She understood why Ron had done it. She understood all too well. She'd had her own reservations about her children being around the Malfoys. What she didn't understand was the how. How could Ron do this to her? How could he take the last bit of her life from her? How could he take their children from her?

Her vision swam as her tears cascaded slowly down her face. Supervised visitation. It was almost laughable. She couldn't decide what hurt worse. The fact that she wouldn't be able to see her children without a third party or the fact that Ron didn't trust her enough to protect them from the Malfoys. She'd never let any harm come to Rose or Hugo. She'd gladly give her life for them.

Then there was the cold, hard fact that the Malfoys wouldn't let her leave the manor without them. She could hardly imagine that the Malfoys would be allowed to be present while she visited with her kids. They were the supposed reason that Ron had sought full custody. She had to wonder if he did it out of spite. Didn't he understand that she wasn't a willing party to all of this? Didn't he realize that she didn't want any of this? If she'd had her choice, she'd have kept things just as they were.

She sniffled quietly as her tears fell faster, coating her cheeks. She supposed that she should count herself lucky that her kids were older. At least they knew her and would remember all the good times they had. Had they been younger, they might have easily forgotten her. And she had all their memories. The picnics at the Burrow, the days at the beach, and everything in between.

She just wasn't sure what she was going to do now. She'd counted on having her kids as a type of lifeline, something that she could look forward to help keep her afloat during her dark time. Now she had nothing. Nothing but the stubborn veela that had staked their claim to her. Having them around might have made her life at the manor a little more bearable. Now she wasn't sure how she would cope. She wasn't sure that she wanted to.

Draco let himself inside the wards carefully. He didn't want his magic to disturb Scorpius across the hall. He was beginning the third and final stage of his change, and his strength would increase exponentially. He didn't want him to feel as if his mate was in danger, it could cause him to break through the wards. Not only would he injure himself in the process, he could very well hurt Hermione in a misguided attempt to help her.

The room was dark as he entered. He set the tray of food he carried down in the nook and looked about for his mate. His eyes found her through the gloom sitting in the chair facing the bay window.

"Hermione?" he asked hesitantly.

She didn't answer and she didn't move. He raised his wand and cast a soft lumos, lighting the candles spaced around the room. His heart beat raced as he approached her chair. He noticed that her eyes were open, but unseeing as she faced the Malfoy gardens. He noticed the stiffness of her cheeks where her tears had dried.

He gripped her shoulder lightly. "Hermione?"

"I guess you got what you wanted," she replied lowly.

He blinked in confusion until she gestured to the discarded scroll. He reached down and unrolled the scroll to read. Anger coursed through him as he processed the words. He'd never wanted to keep the witch from her kids. He'd never even entertained the thought. Her ex-husband truly was a louse. He'd never have harmed something that was so dear to his mate. If Weasley loved her, how could he do this to her?

"Hermione," he started. "I'd never want to take you from your children. It's not what I want at all." He was rather hurt that she would think he was so cruel.

"Isn't it?" she asked as she finally turned toward him. "You keep me locked up in this terrible house. You deprive me of my job just so that you and your son can have me all to yourselves. Now, with my children out of the way, you have my complete and undivided attention. I should think that would make you supremely happy."

He ignored the pain in his chest caused by her words. He knew that she was hurting and lashing out at the only person near, which was him. He kneeled in front of her and cupped her face in his hands. He swiped his thumbs over the tears that were dried to her cheeks. "I would never seek to deprive you from your children," he explained gently.

Her eyes fluttered shut as a new round of tears fell from the soft, black lashes of her eyes. He resisted the urge to lean forward and lick away her tears. He knew the action would do nothing to comfort her and he was trying to make her feel better. He settled for smoothing away the offending drops of moisture with the rough pad of his thumb. He felt utterly terrible that things had come to this.

Rage boiled in his guts at Weasley's actions. No doubt, it was his attempt to stay close to the witch. Maybe he hoped that he himself would be the third party. Maybe Weasley hoped that his actions would paint him more as a villain in Hermione's eyes. He certainly didn't need any help on that front.

He let his scent float around them lightly, purely trying to calm the distraught witch. She sighed as she inhaled his fragrance. "We'll figure something out," he promised as he pulled her into his embrace. She didn't welcome his touch but she didn't pull away either. He guessed that it was some progress. He caressed her hair as she cried into his shirt.

"I'll contact my solicitor after the holidays," he murmured. "If we can't get the ruling overturned, we'll come to some sort of arrangement. I'd never keep you from your children intentionally, Hermione, even if it means caving to their ridiculous supervised visitation."

She looked up at him, hope flickering in her watery gaze. "You'd let me leave to visit my children?" she asked tremulously. "What about what you said earlier, about not having me out of your sight?"

He sighed as another pang of hurt washed over him. She really did think him a monster of the worst caliber. "I'd never closet you away from your own flesh and blood. I may be a selfish man, but even I have a limit. We'll find a way around that instinct. Don't you understand that there is little that I won't do to make you happy?"

He looked away and swallowed the lump that had appeared in his throat. Nothing was going as he'd planned. If Scorpius had only waited, maybe things wouldn't be so screwed up.

He started as he felt her palm against his cheek. His eyes flashed to hers and he saw warmth in her gaze for the first time since she came to the manor. "I don't understand at all what motivates you, Draco," she whispered. "But I'm beginning to."

She brought her face to his and kissed him chastely on the lips. It wasn't a soul stealing kiss, it was an innocent peck on the lips, but that one kiss was probably the most earth shattering thing that he'd ever experienced. He could feel her soft lips move shyly against his own and he barely heard her whispered, "Thank you."

He was floating on a cloud. He'd move heaven and earth for her if she asked. He folded her small body into his embrace once more. This time, she tentatively put her arms around him and held him back. Yes, Weasley really had no idea what he'd gotten himself into with this one. He was in for the fight of his life.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione stiffened slightly as Draco pulled away from her. She immediately missed his warmth. She couldn't believe that she had kissed him. She was so confused. While she still loved Ron, she couldn't deny the affection that she was starting to feel for Draco.

He seemed to truly care whether or not she could see her children. Despite his cold exterior, she could tell that underneath his aloofness that he was a caring individual. She'd seen his interaction with Scorpius and she couldn't deny that he loved his son dearly. She'd witnessed the pain in his eyes as she'd leveled her accusations against him.

She felt bad now for accusing him of wanting to keep her away from her children. She knew that her words had wounded him. Her emotions were chaotic and jumbled. She missed her kids and the Weasley's and her husband. She was terrified that in just a couple days time, she would be life bonded, mate to two individuals, one of which was the same age as her own daughter. She was scared that she would be stripped of her will, that she wouldn't be able to resist their dominance over her. She was afraid that she would be turned into some sort of baby factory, that she would be secluded within this gloomy house and be pregnant as often as Scorpius could manage it.

Most of all, she was scared that she would lose who she was. She was afraid that she would forget who she was as a person, that she would allow the Malfoys to turn her into who they wanted her to be.

She leaned back in her chair and clasped her hands in her lap as Draco released her fully and sat back on his legs in front of her. She avoided his gaze, embarrassed and ashamed from the kiss she'd given him a few minutes prior. She shivered as his fingers smoothed under her chin and tilted her face so that he could look at her eyes.

"Don't be embarrassed, love," he murmured quietly. "I know you're confused and I can't apologize enough for the situation that we've all found ourselves in. I know that if I'd been a man all those years ago and told my Father to go to hell when he'd declared that I couldn't follow my instincts and claim you properly, we wouldn't be in this mess. I'd have courted you, wooed you, and made you the next Lady Malfoy. Scorpius would have been our son and starting his search for his mate. Due to my cowardice, everything is twisted into something that should have never been. But things are what they are. I can't change them. We can only deal with everything that is thrown at us. I know that I love you. I have for a very long time. And I can't deny how happy that it has made me that you are here with me and my son. I hope that someday, I'll be able to make you happy in return."

Hermione wasn't surprised when his lips pressed gently once more to her own. She remained passive in his grip, neither encouraging nor reciprocating but she also didn't fight him as his lips moved softly against her own. She was torn in her heart and soul. She couldn't reconcile her love for Ron with her growing attraction to Draco.

He withdrew reluctantly. Standing to his full height, he pulled her from her chair. "Come," he commanded. "Let's get you a cloak. I want to take you somewhere."

She allowed him to lead her to the closet and didn't protest as he pulled a fur-lined cloak around her shoulders. He put a hat on her head and tied a scarf around her neck. With a wave of his wand, he removed the wards and pulled her out the door. A quick walk later and they were in the entryway.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously as she watched him pulling on his own coat and gloves.

"You'll see," he said mysteriously, a mischievous glint in his grey eyes.

He pulled her into his embrace. "Hang on," he entreated before he turned and pulled her into the dark abyss.

She opened her eyes slowly after they'd landed and widened in shock as she took in their surroundings.

"Is this…?" her words failed her as a tiny elf rushed across the street.

"Yes," Draco confirmed. "Welcome to the North Pole."

She turned to him and kissed him soundly on the lips. She had no idea that this place was actually real. She'd thought that Santa Claus was nothing but a muggle myth. Draco chuckled and tugged her hand to get her moving.

She was still in shock. "Why didn't anyone ever tell me that Santa Claus was real?" she demanded as they walked passed a stable. As she looked closely, she realized that there weren't horses inside but reindeer.

"It's probably something that just never came up," Draco explained. "Think about it, how do all those gifts magically appear under the tree every year? Someone has to put them there."

"I guess I just took it for granted," she lamented. And she did. She thought it was just something else in the wizarding world that just happened. But there was no doubt about it. This place was magical. She could feel the energy buzzing in the air.

"Well," Draco asked. "What do you want to see first?"

Hermione looked up and down the bustling street. The place was positively teeming with activity. Which made sense since Christmas was the day after tomorrow.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Why don't we start at the end of the street and work our way to the other end?"

"Sounds like a plan," he said as he took her hand in his.

They walked in and out of each shop. Hermione was awed by the sights and sounds of the little village. They had a magnificent candy shop that put Honeydukes to shame. She got Hugo and Albus a huge cache of candy that would surely last them until the spring. She found a bookshop that had more rare texts than she'd ever seen. She got Rose a rare book on magical creatures. She found a toy store that was magical all on its own. Teeming with elves, all running to and fro building toys at a remarkable pace. She bought Lily a beautiful doll that acted just like a real baby through the use of a clever charm. For James, she bought a fully functioning toy broom and a service kit. She knew that he was quite the aspiring flyer. She didn't have any money, but Draco paid for her purchases. She'd almost balked at his offer but since he was the reason that she didn't have funds of her own, she didn't feel too badly about it.

She'd been able to pet the reindeer and was treated to the sight of them flying around the sky. She'd even had a glimpse of Santa Claus himself. He looked just like the muggle version right down to the big belly and long, white beard.

They stopped and Draco treated her to a low-key dinner at a small diner on the outskirts of town. The food was delicious and she even got the butterbeer that she'd been craving. All in all, she'd had a wonderful afternoon. And she felt so much better now that she'd been able to get some things for her children. She didn't want them to feel like she'd forgotten about them.

"I had a good time today," she admitted after they landed back in her bedroom at the manor. "I had no idea that all the stories were true." It had surprised her that she'd had such a fabulous time. The North Pole just might be her new favorite magical village. She wished that she'd known about it when her children were still young.

"I know," he explained. "That was the point. I knew that you were restless and had nothing to think about except for all the bad things happening. And I also knew that you hadn't been able to do any Christmas shopping. I thought that this would serve to kill two dragons with one stone, so to speak."

"Thank you," she said. She knew now that he did care about her. It must have tired him greatly to apparate them to such a distance away. She appreciated the fact that he made the effort to take her mind off of what was going to happen tomorrow night. Her stomach clenched uncomfortably when she thought about the fact that she was expected to bond with Scorpius in less than twenty-four hours.

"Your welcome," he returned. "It was nothing, really. I had a good time as well. I haven't been to the North Pole since I was a child. I just thought, with everything happening, it would be a good thing to get away for awhile."

She hummed her approval as he sealed his lips over hers once more. She was seriously crushing on Draco Malfoy. He'd proved himself to be more than the cold, cruel little boy that she remembered. She granted his tongue access as he swept it over the seam of her lips. She couldn't get enough of his taste. She rolled her hips against him as the kiss intensified. She groaned as he pulled away too soon for her liking.

"I must go," he said quietly. " Before I loss all control. Just remember, everything will work out in the end."

She sat down on the bed dazed as he swept from her room. She hoped that he was right. She couldn't help but be scared and more than a little apprehensive about the following night. The night when she would see Scorpius for the first time after his transformation.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Scorpius tossed and turned restlessly in his bed, his hands automatically and rhythmically clenching and unclenching his sheets in his fists. Never before had he felt such undiluted and unadulterated pain. He kept his teeth firmly clamped together to avoid crying out in agony. His body shook and trembled as he drowned in wave after wave of nausea, his guts bubbling and churning as he felt like he was being torn apart from the inside out.

He felt like his body was on fire. He knew what was happening. He just hadn't grasped just how much pain was going to be involved. Never, in all his wildest imaginings, did he believe that it would hurt as much as it did. His father had tried to prepare him of course and had told him in detail what to expect. He'd said that'd he'd been entirely ignorant of what was happening during his own change, as his own father had done nothing to assuage his fears, and he didn't want his own son to go into it blind.

His father had told him that his body would grow and transform into that of a fully fledged adult veela. The problem was that he would do all this growing and changing during the space of twenty four hours. One whole day, and his body would have to grow into the size he would be for the rest of his life. His muscles would lengthen and his skin would stretch to accommodate the bulk of his new body. Then, there was all the veela attributes that he would gain as part of his new body.

And he hadn't lied about the pain. Pain wasn't even the right word to describe it. Scorpius hadn't really given much thought to his warnings at the time and didn't really expect it to hurt so much. It seemed that he needed a lesson or two when it came to listening to his father. First, the debacle with their mate and now, this. He was only doing what he thought was in his best interests.

He really had thought that his father was over-exaggerating the torment that he was going to experience. In the back of his mind, he thought that maybe his father wasn't as tough as him and that he would be able to breeze through the change. He had thought wrong, that was for sure. The agony he was experiencing shouldn't have surprised him in the least.

He groaned aloud and bit his tongue, drawing blood as his legs lengthened a few inches. He was sure that he would be taller than his father. He was already almost his height as it was. Now he would be taller. He jerked in surprise as he felt the cool hands of his house elf removing his clothing.

"I's sorry, Master Scorpius," she apologized quietly. "Yous clothes no fits no more. And Master Malfoy's be sayings I's to be using no magics in here, it could interfere with the change."

He wanted to thank the small creature but he couldn't bring himself to utter the words. It was a sublime relief to not have the restricting cloth chaffing against his sensitive flesh. He could feel his skin stretching to accommodate the bulk of his new body as his muscles grew and stretched along his new frame. Gods, how much longer would he have to endure this torture?

He cried out as his claws burst from under his fingernails and shredded his linens. He absently noted that he could feel the blood run along his fingertips before it dripped onto the linens below. He knew that the claws would be retractable and that if he got angry that they could appear without warning. He concentrated, trying to will the sharp daggers to disappear back into his hand. He quickly found that it was not possible since his hands were hurting so much. He could feel his heartbeat in the end of each finger, a sharp tattoo throbbing beneath his nails.

He grunted and turned over onto his stomach as he felt something tearing against the skin of his shoulder blades. He tried to prepare himself for the burst of pain he knew would accompany the emergence of his wings. From what his father had said, it would hurt the first few times until his body could accustom itself to the transformation.

He screamed and tears pricked his eyes as his wings tore themselves free and unfolded out of his abused body. He tried to think of his mate, his one and only, as the pain threatened to take over completely. She was his very reason for being. He could get through this for her. And he would have her as soon as this was over.

He opened his eyes and reached out one trembling and bloody hand to touch one of the feathers reverently. He couldn't quite grasp that they belonged to him, that they were a part of him. They looked nothing like his father's wings. His father's wings were long and charcoal grey, almost black really, with silvery tips. His wings were shorter and a shade of silver grey with black tips.

He shuddered as he flapped them slightly, testing the muscles that would be used to control his wings. This would definitely take some getting used to. He just hoped that he wouldn't lose it in public and go all veela on some poor unsuspecting soul. His father said that he would be especially sensitive for the first six months, especially in matters that concerned his mate. Although he said that since he was going to bond with Hermione immediately that it might not be so bad for him. His instincts might not be so volatile since he'll have her to help him stay grounded.

He clutched her nightgown to his chest as a new wave of pain wracked his body. He took a deep breath, inhaling her sweet scent. He couldn't wait until this torture was over. He would go to her immediately. He felt his canines lengthen at the thought of taking her tender, sweet-smelling flesh between his teeth.

He stretched like a cat as his penis filled with blood, hardening at the thought of marking his mate. It throbbed and dripped as his arousal increased. He couldn't wait to sink into her soft and fragrant body. He would stay there forever if he could.

He would have to be careful though. He would be a lot stronger after the process was complete and he didn't want to hurt her. He was afraid that he would scare her as well. It hurt him to think that she got along better with his father than she did with him. He couldn't grasp why she didn't feel like he felt, why she couldn't see how much he loved and cared for her. He would spend the rest of his days showing her if he had to. He would earn a place in her heart. He felt rather badly at behaving so irrationally. He knew that his father had a plan to gain the affections of the witch. But he didn't feel that he could wait. His impulses had been getter stronger through the year and he just knew that after he matured, he wouldn't have been able to stop his veela from doing something stupid. He did the only thing that he could. He brought her home for the holidays. Internally he cursed himself. He hadn't endeared himself to her at all. If anything, he'd managed to drive a sizeable wedge between them. He knew that she probably wouldn't willingly allow him to mark her. He would have to use his veela magic.

The pain started to recede and he sighed in relief as parts of his body became completely free of torment. He wanted to go look in the mirror, to see what he had become, but there would be time for that later. Right now, Hermione was waiting for him, mere steps across the hall. He should probably take the time to bathe, but as with the mirror, that could wait until after he claimed his witch. He brushed his much longer hair out of his eyes and strode to the door with purpose.

He wasn't going to wait any longer.


	15. chapter 15

Chapter 15

Hermione slept fitfully in her bed. It had taken a long time for her to finally fall asleep. She'd fretted and worried about what was going to occur the following day. She knew that they expected her to bond with Scorpius. She knew that is she didn't comply willingly that they could compel her to with their veela magic.

There was absolutely nothing that she could do to change what was going to happen. But she wouldn't be Hermione if she didn't over-analyze and think about things from every angle.

And, if she was being truthful with herself, she was scared. She was scared of being intimate with the both of them. She had only ever been with Ron and she really didn't know what to do. That, and she still loved Ron. She held some affection for Draco but she was having a hard time seeing Scorpius as anything other than a boy. It made her feel like some sort of lecherous pervert. Even if she was the one being forced into this.

Another reason for her anxiety was the fact that she would be pregnant afterwards. That was a guaranteed fact. She'd read the books. She knew that it was an automatic result of the first mating. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be a mother again. She loved her children and she loved being a mother but she wasn't sure if she was ready to go through all that again.

She didn't even know how many children they wanted. They hadn't really discussed logistics. Would they expect her to have children with the both of them? It would be weird if she gave birth to one of Scorpius' brothers or sisters. It was strange enough to think that if she had a baby with Scorpius, that would be Draco's grandchild.

She knew that the wizarding world was a bit different when it came to things like that. They lived much longer than muggles and aged slower, so the age gap didn't mean anything in this world. She looked to be in her early twenties instead of early thirties. That, and according to the veela books that she'd read, both her and Draco would stop aging until Scorpius caught up to them in physical age. Then they'd all be on the same footing. It was weird to think that, in time, her children would be the same age as her.

It made her head spin to think of everything that was happening. Finally, she resorted to a calming draught so that she could relax enough to fall asleep. Tomorrow was a big day and she needed to be rested to get through it.

Scorpius dismantled the wards on his room and exited into the hallway. His nose twitched as he inhaled the her sweet aroma permeating the hallway. His cock hardened painfully as he began to break the wards on her room. His hands trembled as he completed his task. He would not become a monster. He would control himself. He didn't want to frighten her.

He let himself into her room silently and took a moment to observe her as she lay nestled against her pillows. She was absolutely breath taking in her beauty. Nothing could have prepared him for the way she looked to his veela. He'd always thought her to be extremely attractive but this was on a whole different level. She was a goddess.

Her hair cascaded in a river over the silk of her pillowcase, curling and waving gently to her shoulders. Her lashes lay like a dark curtain, resting on the rosy alabaster of her cheeks. Her skin glowed in the moonlight from her window as her chest rose and fell with rhythmic breaths. He longed to touch her.

His body quivered with need as he contemplated how to go about this. He was unsure. He'd never been with another girl. He'd been saving himself for her. It didn't help either that he knew that she didn't want him. It was almost enough to make him weep with despair. What had he done? He'd royally screwed up, that's what he'd done. He wanted to beg her forgiveness.

His eyes strayed to the slope of her delicate neck and he felt his teeth elongate as he thought of the mark he would soon place there. She would be his. At last. His eyes stayed glued to that spot as his breathing accelerated. His hands clenched at his sides as he waged for control. He would not frighten her. He would give her the chance to submit. So engrossed was he with his inner battle, he hadn't noticed that she'd awakened and was staring at him.

"Scorpius," she whispered.

Her voice startled him from his trance. "Hermione."

She knew when she woke up that someone was in her room. She could feel their overwhelming presence before she'd even opened her eyes. And she could smell his subtle fragrance. He smelled of ink and old parchment, of new books and something else. She knew that it wasn't Draco from his smell alone.

She opened her eyes slowly, cautiously not knowing what would meet her eyes. She was unprepared for the vision that greeted her. It was Scorpius. And he was entirely naked. And her eyes couldn't believe that this was the same boy. His hair was longer, nearly down to his chin as it waved gently away from his forehead. He was a good four inches taller, putting him at least a full foot taller than her petite frame now. His muscles had filled out making him a much more imposing presence than before. His eyes glowed eerily in the darkness of the room and she could feel the wetness growing between her thighs as he stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. She could see the slight tremble of his body and the way he was clenching his hands made her want to throw herself into his arms and comfort him.

She was mildly disturbed by this compulsion. She'd never felt so compelled to do something. And it was clear that he wasn't using his veela magic on her yet. So why did she feel so strongly? Finally she could stand the suspense no longer.

"Scorpius," she whispered.

His head snapped up and she could see the long teeth in his mouth. "Hermione," he answered.

His voice was low and rough, gravelly. It made her abdomen clench in a pleasant way and the hairs on her arms stand up on end. She was a fool to think that she would ever be able to fight against the fully developed veela. She just didn't understand the why. She'd never felt like this with Draco. She only wanted to jump on him when he used his scent. She knew that Scorpius was not. Not yet, anyway.

She stayed absolutely still as he moved toward the bed. If anything, the closer he got, the more she wanted him to touch her. She didn't move as he pulled the blanket back from her body, revealing her to his gaze. She was lost in the heat of his gaze, trapped in the swirling silver of his orbs. She couldn't deny that this felt right. Her fear was gone. Her anxiety was gone. All she knew was that she wanted.

"How?" she croaked softly, her voice cracking as his finger traced her collarbone reverently. She couldn't form any more words and she only hoped that he understood the rest of her unspoken question.

"Father's been taking a dampening potion for years now," his voice rumbled making her rub her thighs together as it made her more aroused than before. He took a deep breath before he let his hand drift lower, tracing her breasts through the thin silk of her nightgown. "To help him cope with being mateless. It helped suppress his instincts, made it so that he could bear the pain of being without you. He stopped taking it a few weeks ago but it hasn't left his system completely. What you are feeling now, it is the full effects of being with your mate. Do you see?"

She did. She did now more than ever. She felt terrible for all the pain that Draco must have endured over the years. She shivered as his hands traced along the thin band of her underwear. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he swiped his thumb over her drenched slit through the thin fabric. She was so sensitive. She felt like she was ready to explode.

She offered no resistance as his lips claimed her own. It was like the first kiss, in his closet, but so much more explosive. Feelings of euphoria flooded her as his weight pressed her into the mattress. She forgot about all of her worries. His tongue entered her mouth and she groaned aloud as his taste assaulted her senses. Dimly, she knew that he'd just fed her some of his blood but she couldn't bring herself to worry about that. Greedily, she sucked on his tongue desperate for more.

She gasped for air as he pulled away and peppered small kisses along her jaw and down her neck. She was unprepared for the suddenness of his bite. She wailed in ecstasy as she climaxed, her whole body tensing in pleasure against him. His tongue soothed away the small sting and she writhed as his hands played her body like a violin.

She was uncaring as his hands shredded the material of her nightgown and bared her to his hungry gaze. His scent assaulted her senses and she nearly swooned as it overpowered her. She arched into his mouth as he licked and nipped her into submission, not that she was fighting. She didn't have it in her to fight him. Her body knew that it was his. Her mind was growing used to the idea.

She undulated against him as he dipped lower and lower. She was being so wanton and she didn't care. She wanted him and she wanted him now. He laughed softly as he pulled her underwear from her body. "Patience, love," he whispered, his breath cool on her moistened folds.

She nearly screamed from the first swipe of his tongue through her sex. She felt like she was one giant nerve, pulsing and exposed. She was so close already and he'd just started. She panted and fisted her hands in the sheets as his tongue and fingers worked their magic. How was he so good at this? Briefly the green eyed monster surfaced in her mind as she thought of who he might have practiced on.

He laughed against her once more. "Only you, love," he assured as he sucked her clit into his warm mouth. She spasmed as he plunged two fingers into her and then again as his teeth sank into the area between her leg and her belly.

Her vision turned completely white as she shattered for him again. She didn't know how much more she could take. When she returned to her senses, he was hovering over her and smoothing her wild hair back from her face.

"Are you ready?" he bid, his voice heavy with need.

She nodded and arched herself into him. She knew that this was right. They would just have to work on all the particulars afterwards.

She moaned as he sheathed himself in her for the first time. He was a perfect fit. She clenched around him as he withdrew and then plunged back in. Merlin, she'd never felt this good in her life. She wrapped her legs around him as he rode her harder. He growled low in his throat as she began to meet his thrusts, his thighs slapping hers heavily as he coiled tighter and tighter above her.

The whole time, her eyes stayed locked onto his as he communicated how sorry he was for how he'd gone about things. He realized that he could have handled the situation better, that he'd let his impulses get the better of him. She melted at his sincerity as she tried to analyze how she could already feel what he was feeling. Could the bond be that strong already?

She abandoned her train of thought when he threw her legs over his shoulders and began to fuck her even harder. She could feel her abdomen tightening with every plunge of his hips. Her whole body tingled as her climax approached. Small electric shocks seemed to go through her body as she crested the wave. She thought she was done and then Scorpius gave her the third mark, his teeth piercing her skin above her left nipple. She felt the heat of his seed as he emptied himself inside her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her vision went black as an overwhelming surge of pleasure rocketed through her trembling body. It was the most profound experience in her life as she felt the bonds draw them tighter together. She could feel his love and happiness flowing into her. She was still quivering when he pulled out of her and pulled her tired body against him.

"Sleep," he whispered as he gently kissed her forehead. She was out before she heard his next words. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do drop me a line. Leave me a review or some kudos. Let me know what you think of this pairing in general. I have a little plot bunny developing, a Scorpius/Hermione pairing only. Would you be interested in reading this ship again? Or are you anti-Scorpius altogether?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, here is the latest installment. Now that the holidays are over and I'm working only 40 hours a week (as opposed to the 60-70 hours that I've been working since before Thanksgiving) I hope to have a bit more time for writing. One of my resolutions is to finish this story. Thanks for hanging in there with me. :)

Chapter 16

Hermione sighed contentedly as she slowly returned to awareness. She felt warm and happy, safe and protected in her snug cacoon. She shifted slightly as she became more aware of her surroundings. Scorpius was pressed up against her back, his arms enfolded around her and his leg pressed over hers, trapping her against him. She could feel his morning arousal pressed against cleft of her bottom.

Her cheeks heated as the memory of what they'd done the night before played through her mind. She couldn't deny what the Malfoy's had been telling her had been the truth all along. She was their mate. Her ever logical mind could no longer deny the facts. It didn't make her any less conflicted though. She still loved Ron, even though he was making things more difficult for her. She was sure that he wasn't doing it to be malicious. He was just misguided, he thought that he was helping her by trying to get her away from the Malfoy's. Maybe if she could explain things to him, he would relent; although she doubted that he would. He hated the Malfoy's. And now they'd given him another reason to continue his family's grudge.

She gasped as she felt Scorpius press a wet kiss on her neck, right over the spot that he'd given her his first bite. "Good morning, love," his voice rumbled. Her skin erupted in gooseflesh, pebbling as his warm breath puffed against her skin.

She shifted as he pulled her closer still, burying his face in her wild hair and inhaling deeply. Her insides clenched as he parted her thighs and slipped himself between them. Her arousal grew as he plunged back and forth, rubbing his own arousal against her sensually. She moaned softly as his erection caressed her already dripping folds.

"I could get used to waking up like this," he whispered as he pushed into her welcoming body. She moaned again as he rocked against her gently. Every movement seemed designed for her maximum pleasure. He had her body singing for him in no time. It seemed like it was only moments before she was arching against him and wailing her pleasure for all to hear.

Her face heated in embarassment. She'd never been particularly vocal during her moments of release. This was new development. He kissed her neck once more as she panted beside him. "Don't be embarassed," he whispered softly into her ear. "I love seeing you come undone. You are beautiful."

He nuzzled her throat again and her eyes fell closed as she reveled in his touch. There were no words for her to use that could adequately describe how she was feeling. She was so conflicted as she tried to reconcile her feelings for all the men in her life. She knew that she still loved Ron. But that love was fading into the background rapidly. Scorpius was in the forefront of her mind. Draco was running a close second, lurking in the background. Her children were there too. She missed them dearly. Her hand automatically drifted to her slender stomach as she thought of the new life that was growing there.

"As much as I'd love to stay in bed all day," Scorpius teased as he pulled on one of her tangled curls. "We must get up. It's Christmas and Father is waiting for us downstairs. And you must eat."

Her stomach growled loudly after his pronouncement, embarassing her yet again. He laughed quietly as he rolled out of the bed and walked to her closet across the room. Hermione couldn't help but stare at his beautiful form as he crossed the room without a hint of embarrassment at his nakedness. He was beautiful.

Gorgeous.

Her eyes traveled the length of his body, appreciating the grace he moved with. He reminded her of a black panther, sleek and powerful. She watched as his muscles shifted and bunched beneath his smooth skin, propelling him onwards and into the closet.

Hermione slapped herself mentally as she realized what she had been doing. She was not some crazed hormonal teenager. She had thought herself above such things.

Scorpius was smiling broadly as he exited the closet, as if her knew exactly what her traitorous thoughts had been. Which he might. She was bound to him now. He could feel what she was feeling. His smile widened further, showing off a straight line of pearly, white teeth.

Prat.

He laughed as he held out a dressing gown to her, unashamed at his own nudity. "It's alright to look, love. In fact, I encourage it."

She dressed quickly, coloring as his eyes lingered on her curves. "Aren't you going to get dressed?" she bit out, flustered by the lust swimming in his pale eyes. "Surely you're not going to go to breakfast in the nude?"

He laughed again and turned for the door. "As amusing as it might be to watch you struggle against oogling my awesome new body, I highly doubt that Father would be pleased. Not to mention, it would interfere with his plans. And that is something that I will not do."

She watched as he left the room and crossed the hall to his own. She pulled her robe on and headed to the bathroom. She had to do something with the nest that was her hair. She winced as she pulled the brush through her tangled curls. How she longed to have her wand back. That was a topic that she would address. She needed her magic back.

By the time she had tamed her hair (somewhat) and brushed her teeth, Scorpius was dressed and waiting for her on her bed. He stood and offered her his arm. She took it and followed him from the room and down the winding staircase.

She looked about with interest. She'd never been to this part of the house. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to find her way around. She might need a map. Or an altered version of the 'four point spell' that she'd taught to Harry in the fourth year. It seemed silly to think that this house was so big that she would have to resort to such measures just to keep from getting lost.

She nearly gasped aloud as Scorpius steered her into a room to their left. It was a beautiful room, full of light from the long widows on the right. A crackling fire lit in the grate warmed the room and the small couches looked cozy and inviting. Her surprise came from the huge Christmas tree that dominated the majority of the space. Easily twelve feet tall, it had to be nearly eight feet in diameter. She looked on in wonder as the fairy lights twinkled and moved around in a perfectly coreographed dance. It made the tree look as if it was alive and breathing.

She started as Draco spoke from behind her. She hadn't hear him enter the room. "Do you like it?" he asked quietly.

She turned from the spectacle before her and eyed her one-time nemesis. "It's beautiful," she commented.

She took in Draco's appearance. He looked tired and exhausted. Haggard. She felt a pang of regret. He'd suffered for so long. Her heart clenched at thought of what he'd given up, what he'd endured for her. If that wasn't love, she didn't know what was.

She left Scorpius' side and enveloped Draco in a hug. She couldn't explain why she felt the need to go to him, to touch him, and to comfort him, but she did. She held him against her and tried to communicate what she was feeling without words. She wanted him to know that he wasn't alone, that she was here and she wasn't running.

Not any more.

His arms circled around her as he pulled her close. She felt his tears on her neck as she melted into the embrace. She felt his arms tighten and squeeze her slightly as his whispered, "Thank you," entered her ears.

She pulled away slightly and searched his face. His eyes were wet, the dark gold of his lashes sticking together from the moisture. "For what?" she asked.

"For giving us a chance," he explained gently. "For saving my son from a fate worse than death. It's something that I will never be able to repay you for."

"There's nothing to repay," she insisted as she pulled away from him. She paced away toward the fire and looked into it for a moment. She didn't want him thinking that he owed her some type of debt. That would make her feel cheap, like a two-bit whore. She didn't allow Scorpius to bond with her just to save his life. She had her own reasons as well. That, and she could feel what they were telling her was true. She could feel it in her mind and in her soul.

"Hermione," Draco started.

"Don't," she commanded as she spun to face the veela duo. "There's nothing to say. You don't owe me anything. I didn't agree to this bond just to save your life or that of your son. I only did it because I could feel that it was right. Please, don't cheapen that."

"I didn't mean it like that," Draco remarked as he crossed the room and took her into his arms once more. "I only meant that I could never tell you how much that this means to me. I'm not good with words or expressing feelings. I can only show you."

She didn't resist as his lips slanted over her own and he stole a toe-curling kiss from her. She could smell his scent swirling around them, making the air heady and intoxicating. Her heart thrummed as she felt the pull between them increasing. His hands smoothed over her rear and she stifled a gasp as a small tingle shivered its way up her spine. He took advantage of her parted lips and swept his tongue into her mouth. It was as if he wanted to devour her whole.

She would have let him if it hadn't been for Scorpius clearing his throat across the room. "As much as I hate to ruin your fun, Father, don't you think it's time for presents?" Scorpius asked innocently.

Hermione was mortified as she extricated herself from Draco's grip. She couldn't believe the way that she was acting. What was it about them that made her lose all sense of propriety? She was not some bimbo or a harlot. This veela thing was making her look like some kind of slut. She glanced at Scorpius and noticed the mischievous twinkle in his eye. He loved the fact that he was witness to their impromptu snogfest. And he didn't look bummed out over the idea that he got to break them up either.

Prat.

She turned her attention once more to the tree and noticed the presents underneath for the first time. She noticed that there were a few from her family and then some from Draco and Scorpius. Guilt flooded her when she realized that she hadn't gotten them a thing. But then, she hadn't really had the time to shop, had she? She only managed to get a few things for her children and her nieces and nephews.

She allowed Draco to pull her away from the fire and onto the small couch to the side of the tree. She sat next to him as she watched Scorpius pull boxes from under the tree. He passed one to his Father who in turn handed it to her.

"We'd like you to open this one first," he said as he passed her the long slender package.

She looked at them both quizically before she slid her finger under the shiny, red wrapping paper. It didn't escape her notice that the object was wrapped in her house colors, red paper with a golden bow. She tore the paper off carefully, revealing a long slender, white box. She panicked inwardly. She hoped that it wasn't jewelry. It was too soon for something like that.

It turned out that her concern was unfounded as she pulled the top from the box. There, nestled in green velvet was her wand. She trembled as she picked it up and felt her magic hum under her fingertips. Tears flooded her eyes as she looked up at the two of them.

"We figured that it was time for you to have this back," Scorpius explained as he sat on the other side of her. "Just..." he trailed off and gulped as he eyed the unassuming piece of wood in her hand. "Don't punish me too much for being so brash, yeah?"

She sniffled and wiped at the tears on her cheek. "Thank you," she whispered as her throat clogged with emotion. "And I won't make any promises." She laughed at the look of worry that crossed his perfect features. Just what had Draco told him?

She rounded on the man in question and he gave her an innocent look that said he hadn't said a thing. She knew otherwise.

"Here," he said, deflecting her round of questioning. "This one is from me."

It was a small box wrapped in silver paper with a green bow. She wondered who had wrapped these gifts. She had a hard time imaging Draco doing it. And Scorpius had been so sick for the last week that she was sure that it hadn't been him. It was probably Tink, the only house elf that she'd seen around the place.

She opened it carefully and gasped as the contents were revealed to her. It was beautiful set of hairpins. They were miniature lions made up of what looked like diamonds with emeralds for the eyes.

"They..." she stopped and cleared her throat, the lump that was rising there was threatening to choke her. "They are beautiful and they look like they cost a fortune."

She slid her eyes up to meet the grey eyes of the man next to her. "Worth every knut I assure you. I had these made after my first dream," he explained. "I've had these in my vault since 1993. I've wanted to give them to you for years. They were originally intended for you to have when we were eighteen and I could court you properly. My father's interference put a stop to all that and I didn't think it was proper to give them to you after you and Weasley tied the knot. I just, I held onto them because they were yours, even if I never gave them to you."

The lump came back with a vegeance and her eyes flooded with tears once more. He sounded so sad as he explained the history behind the pins. And it was. It was sad. She couldn't imagine how he had felt over the years. She wasn't a veela, so she could never fully grasp the full extent to which he had suffered.

She reached out and squeezed his hand, showing him that she was there and that she cared. He squeezed her hand back and smiled at her. Scorpius again interupted their moment by reminding him that he was in the room. "You all are dead dull," he remarked as he passed out more gifts. "This is too much mushy for me to stand. It's Christmas. It's meant to happy and cheerful and you lot are depressing me."

Hermione could tell that he was teasing, by both the tone of his voice and the emotion she felt through the bond. It was easy to forget though, that he was still a kid, only being seventeen. It stood to reason that he would still be really excited about Christmas.

"Right, Scorpius," Draco remarked as he tore into one of his own gifts."Sorry to be such a downer. I wouldn't want to spoil your fun and all. Let's get this show on the road. I, for one, am starving and I can't wait to eat what Tink has cooked us up for Christmas brunch."

Hermione turned to her own small pile of gifts. The first one was from Molly. She had made her another of her famous Christmas jumpers. She was surprised by the gift. She'd figured that the woman would have alienated her after the Malfoy's had annulled her marriage to Ron. The image she knitted on the front was rather telling though. It was a lion that looked to be killing two snakes. She almost laughed aloud when she saw it. She hastily folded it up and opened her next one.

It was from Harry. She smiled as she looked at the cover of the book, Self Defence for the Modern Witch. She opened the cover and looked at Harry's messy scrawl on the inside.

Hermione-

I want you to know that Ron and I are trying to find a way out of this. I have to be blunt though. I've explored every avenue and looked up every obscure law that I could find. Their case looks airtight. I even went to the Minister's office and blew it up in a fit of rage when he explained that there wasn't anything that could be done. I can't help but feel as if I've failed you. Ron has been beside himself. I hope that this package finds you well and I want you to know that I'll always be here for you, no matter what. Even if you are forever tied to those stuck-up, pureblood prats. Use this book, Hermione. If they overstep their boundaries, which I know they will, don't hesitate to protect yourself. The only thing that has stopped me from storming their manor and taking you from them by force is the fact that it would be in their legal rights to kill me on the spot. This veela thing is highly over-rated.

With love always,

Harry

Hermione wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. She was touched by his concern. She couldn't imagine what Harry had gone through after they heard the news. She had a hard time picturing him blowing up Kingsley's office. That sounded more like Ron. She knew that Harry probably had his hands full with Ron. She knew that he likely hadn't taken it well. She wouldn't have taken it well had their situation been reversed. She knew that he would be alright in the end. Ron was strong. And he was still young.

She was brought back to the present by two pairs of expectant grey eyes staring at her. "What?" she asked a little self consciously.

"We have one more thing to give you," Draco said after a pause.

She looked at them as they stared back at her. "I feel a little guilty," she admitted. "I didn't get you guys a thing."

"You've given more than enough," Scorpius said. "Besides, we didn't spend anything on your presents. The wand was yours. Father didn't spend anything on the combs, as he's had them for the last decade. And this last one didn't cost anything either."

She looked at them both expectantly. What could they have gotten her that didn't cost any money?

Draco slid off the couch and knelt in front of her. He grasped one of her hands and held it gently. "I know that you've been missing your children," he said quietly. "I've talked with Molly Weasley and arranged a floo call so that you could speak to your kids. I know that it's not a visit, but with the paper work Weasley filed the other day, I had to rearrange things. No mother should not get to at least talk to her kids at Christmas."

Her eyes flooded with tears yet again. She couldn't believe that he would do something so nice for her. Something that he had absolutely nothing to gain from. Moreover, she couldn't believe that Molly would allow it. She knew that she didn't like the Malfoy's. She figured that she would be included in the grudge fest as well, since she was technically a Malfoy from her bond with Scorpius. She knew that Molly loved the kids dearly. Maybe she was just acting in their best interests. They were, after all, the innocent victims in all of this upheaval.

As if on cue, Draco and Scorpius rose from the couch. "They will be calling in the next few minutes," Draco explained as they both moved toward the doorway. "We'll be down the hall in the breakfast room when you're ready to join us."

She watched as something passed silently between the two of them and then with one last heated look aimed at her, they left the parlor. Hermione's hands trembled as she thought of her kids. The truth was that she was terrified. She didn't know how much they had been told and she was afraid of what they would think of her. Would they hate her because they saw her as the reason that she and Ron were no longer together?

They were both old enough to hear the truth. She just didn't know how they would react. Sure, this wasn't her fault but they may lash out at her anyway. They had had a happy family. And now it was all torn asunder.

She started from her thoughts as the fireplace emitted dull roar and started spitting green sparks.

"Mum?" her daughter called. "Are you there?"

She jumped from her seat and rushed over to the fireplace. "I'm here, sweetheart," she assured.

Hugo's face appeared beside his sister's. "Mum!" he cried

"Hey, sweetie," she replied.

"Mum?" Rose asked. "What's going on? No one will tell us what happened. Dad is hardly speaking to anyone and all Grandma will say is that you and Dad aren't together any more. Is that true?"

Hermione sighed and searched her children's eyes. "It's true," she admitted quietly.

"Do you?" Hugo asked uncertainly. "Do you not love Dad any more?"

"No," she said urgently. "It's nothing like that. I will always love your Father. I will always love you. This is something that is out of our control. It was completely unexpected."

"So...," her daughter prompted.

Hermione smiled at her girl. She was so much like her sometimes that it was scary. "What do you know about veela?" she hedged.

"Just what we learned in class," Rose answered. "They have mates and at a certain age they court and claim their mate. They live longer, are better looking, and have stronger magic than the average witch or wizard. Why?"

"Well," she answered. "There's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to come out with it. Veelas are a protected creature because they are so rare. They are afforded certain rights when it comes to claiming their mates. They are allowed certain liberties, even if the witch or wizard that they have deemed to be their mate is in another relationship. After presenting evidence, which must be undeniable proof that the person in question is their mate, the veela is allowed to dissolve their relationship, even a marriage, in order to claim their mate."

"Oh Mum!" Rose cried. "Is that what happened? They made you leave Dad to be claimed by a veela?"

"Two actually," she corrected.

Hugo looked scandalized. Rose was pale. Hermione was waiting for them to blow up. She didn't know how she would have acted if she were in their shoes. It was a lot to take in.

"Who?" Rose finally asked.

Hermione breathed in deeply. This would be the hard part. "Draco and Scorpius Malfoy," she answered finally.

Hugo's eyes widened and Rose blushed a deep crimson. "The Malfoy's!" she exclaimed. "As in father and son? Mum, Scorpius is my age. How did this happen?"

"I don't know, Rose," Hermione answered as she wrung her hands fretfully. "Draco has theorized that since I was his mate and his Father wouldn't allow him to act on his claim all those years ago that now I'm Scorpius' mate. That I was born to bear the heirs of the Malfoy family and now that Scorpius is the heir, I'm to be his mate to fulfill that destiny."

"It's weird!" Hugo blurted. "You are twice his age! Doesn't that bother him."

"No," she answered slowly. She wasn't going to tell them about the aging thing just yet but since he brought it up, she might as well get it all out in the open. "After the claiming, my aging will stop until he catches up to me."

"You mean," Rose concluded. "That until he reaches his thirties, you will remain the same. That someday, we'll be the same age."

"Exactly."

Rose processed this for a moment. "That's kind of cool," she admitted after a bit. "But when you said that you were destined to bear the Malfoy heirs, does that mean that you are going to have more children?"

That was her daughter. She never missed a thing. "Yes, that is the goal of the veela. To reproduce and keep their species going. That's the goal of any animal, to spread their genes to the next generation.

"So," Hugo asked hopefully. "I might finally get that brother that I've been asking for all this time."

Hermione smiled broadly. It looked like they might actually be okay with this whole thing. She didn't know what she would have done if they had responded negatively. "More than likely, honey," she answered. "I can't imagine the Malfoy's not having a male heir. It is tradition. So, enough with all that. Did you kids have a good Christmas?"

That was all the prompting that her son needed. He expounded on all the gifts that he'd gotten. Her son really was quite the chatterbox once he got going.

"What about you Rose?" she asked.

She didn't answer her query. Instead, she asked a question that took the wind right out of her. "When do we get to see you?" Rose asked quietly. "Grandpa said that you wouldn't be teaching any more. And he said that you wouldn't be able to come to Christmas dinner. What aren't you telling us?"

Hermione swallowed uncomfortably. She didn't want to make Ron into a villain. "Arthur was right. I'm not going to be teaching, at least for a little while. And I can't come to the dinner. And your Father..." she trailed off as she struggled for the right words to say. "Your Father has filed for full custody. The Malfoy's had our marriage annulled on the grounds that it should have never occurred. You Father is afraid that the Malfoy's might try an harm you."

"Seriously?" Rose asked. "He just hates the Malfoy's Mum. Now more than ever."

"I can't fault him for his fears, honey," Hermione said sadly. "I'm going to fight though. You are my kids too. And I'll always love you."

"Screw that!" her daughter exclaimed. "I'll be seventeen next month, legally an adult. Dad can't stop me from seeing you then."

"Rose Weasley!" Hermione scolded. "Language! And that may be all and well good for you. But what about your brother? No, I'll file for an appeal after the holidays. Your Father is just trying to protect you."

Hermione heard Molly calling for them in the background. Her time was over too soon. "I wish I could hug and kiss the both of you," Hermione lamented. "But have a Happy Christmas and don't be too hard on your Dad. I know that he means well."

"Happy Christmas, Mum," Rose said. "And I will see you next month on my birthday."

Hermione smiled tearfully as her daughter melted away from the flames. She waited as Hugo regarded her thoughtfully. "If either one of them hurt you," he said. "Tell them that they are going to hear from me. Happy Christmas, Mum."

His face fell away and the fire returned to its normal reddish-gold. Hermione laughed quietly to herself. Hugo would always be her little man. She got to her feet slowly. She was still a little sore from last night's events. She blushed as she remembered that she still had one Malfoy to bond with. She shook her head and walked quietly out of the room and towards the sound of voices down the hall. She was utterly famished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: So, a lot going on in this chapter. And we finally got to hear from her kids. Let me hear your thoughts. Next chapter will be brunch and, depending if I can get it to flow properly, Hermione's bonding with Draco. Not sure on that front, that may actually come in Chapter 18. I'm sorry for any errors in this. I bought a new laptop and I really don't like the document creator. It doesn't have auto-correct, a spellchecker, or a built in dictionary and thesaurus. I read through this several times and corrected anything that I found but I am only human and I probably did miss a few things. Happy New Year and I'll see you all next time.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know, I know. I've made you wait once again. I just haven't been feeling very inspired lately. Don't worry, I will finish this, even if I have to fight until the end. I just don't want to post something that's mediocre. So, without further ado...

Chapter 17

Hermione made her way carefully down the hall, unsure of where she was actually going. She'd never actually been in the downstairs areas of the house, unless you counted the dungeons. A shiver stole its way up her spine as she remembered that dark time from all those years ago. She had been sure that they were all going to die, that all hope was lost. She had been positive that she had been going to her death after they pulled her away from Ron and Harry.

She shook her head, forcing the memory of that day to the back of her mind. It was something that she'd tried very hard to forget but never could. It was the type of thing that you couldn't forget. The slice of Bellatrix's blade as she carved through her flesh, the deranged glint in the madwoman's eyes as she licked the blood from her knife, the haunted look in Draco's eyes as he stood by and watched.

She understood now more than ever why his face had been so pinched and why his fists had shook as he stood off to the side. She could forgive him for not trying to save her. In fact, she'd forgiven him a long time ago. They would have all died if he had tried to do something.

She continued on, sure that she was lost until she heard their low voices float down the hall. She straightened up and quickened her step following the quiet murmur. She wondered what they were talking about. As she drew closer, she could make out pieces of their conversation.

"...you were right, Father...Exquisite...No, very responsive...more than I'd ever imagined..."

Hermione blushed. They were talking about her. She stood quietly on the other side of the door and listened, feeling very much like a naughty child. She just couldn't help herself. She wanted to know what they really thought about her.

"There is nothing like being with your mate, Scor," Draco explained. "Sadly, I have no direct experience with this but I do know from my Father that your mate will always trump any other. You know that I hold great affection for your Mother. She was my best friend, she gave me you, but she will never compare to her."

"I know, Father," Scorpius answered.

Hermione heard the soft chink of a cup as it was set on a saucer. Then she heard the quiet scrape of a fork across china as whomever took a bite of their food. "I already feel so close to her. It is unreal. I never thought that I could love someone as much as I love her, until this morning. Father, I could feel the life growing inside of her already. I have to admit that I'm a little scared."

Hermione stifled a gasp as her hands immediately went to her stomach. She knew that she would become pregnant during the bonding, she'd read the books. But hearing it confirmed out loud was entirely different matter altogether.

"It'll be fine, Scor," Draco soothed. "You'll be a great Father. Besides, you have me and Hermione to help you. It isn't as if we haven't been around children before."

"I guess you're right," Scorpius admitted. "It's just, I'm young and it's a big responsibility. I guess that I could get used to looking after errant children. Hermione... you do know it's not polite to eavesdrop?"

Hermione squeaked and jumped back away from the door. He probably knew she was there the entire time. Blood rushed to her cheeks as embarrassment bloomed in her body. She knew that she shouldn't have listened in on their conversation. She didn't really consider with their heightened senses that they would realize that she was there. She'd been caught with her hand in the proverbial cookie jar.

She smoothed her dressing gown and pushed open the door. She stepped hesitantly into the room, her cheeks still infused with a rosy hue of pink. She glanced nervously at the men before her. Scorpius' eyes were sparkling with mischief as he pulled out a chair that sat in between himself and his father at the table. She was a little surprised by the quaintness of the room. She'd half expected a huge dining area with a long table that was capable of seating fifty, a much colder atmosphere than what she was presented with now. She had to admit that this was a lot nicer.

She took her seat and almost protested as each man began loading her plate full of food. She was hungry but there was no way that she was going to be able to eat everything that they were shoving in front of her. She swallowed her protests and let them have their way. She didn't have to eat everything they put in front of her.

"Thank you," she said quietly after they had sat back.

It was a little awkward as they dined quietly. She knew that they were just trying to give her her space after everything that had happened. She ate slowly even though she was ravenous. And she was quite impressed by the spread. There was everything that you came to expect at a traditional English breakfast as well as everything that you would expect at a traditional Christmas feast. She guessed that since it was early afternoon that it made sense. There was bacon, fried eggs, fried tomatoes and mushrooms, toast with butter, sausages, and baked beans. And that was only the breakfast part. There was also a roast goose, roasted potatoes and brussel sprouts, cranberry and bread sauces, and yorkshire pudding. She could also see a large chocolate trifle off to the side meant for dessert.

As if he read her mind, which he might have, Scorpius answered her unanswered question. "The meal is an old Malfoy tradition," he explained as he sipped his tea. "We like to combine the morning and evening meals into one, it leaves more time for other activities and there is always more than enough left over to snack on later if we get hungry again."

"It's nice," she commented as she ate a bite of goose. "It's just that there is so much..."

He laughed at her quietly. "I guess it does seem like it is a bit decadent, since it is so much food for just a few people. Maybe in the future it won't seem so lavish."

His unspoken words hung in the air. He was, of course, referring to when the children were there to join them. Hermione shifted in her seat when she realized that at this time next year, she would indeed be Mother once again. She found that she was a little excited about the prospect. She hadn't planned for more children, Rose and Hugo had been enough for her and Ron, but she did miss babies. There was nothing quite like the smell of a newborn baby.

She thought of the babies in the plural as well. She was certain that Scorpius would want more than one. She was positive that he'd probably want as many as she was able to give him. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. She certainly didn't want to be turned into some sort of breeding machine. There was also Draco to think about.

Did he want any more kids? They hadn't really discussed it. In her mind, it would stand to reason that he would want at least one child with his mate. It was a conversation that they would have to have, and soon. She wanted to know what they expected and be ready to stand her ground against the both of them if those expectations were unreasonable.

She finished over half the food on her plate before proclaiming herself stuffed to capacity. She sat back and sipped her tea and watched in astonishment as Scorpius cleaned his third plate of food. It was a good thing that the Malfoy's were wealthy with an appetite like that. But then, Scorpius was still a teenage boy and had likely been famished after being sick all of the past week.

He smirked knowingly at her from across the table. He really did enjoy that fact that their bond enabled him to feel her emotions. She would turn that against him one day. She would make sure of it.

Hermione returned her gaze to Draco as he cleared his throat. "Would you like a tour of the house?"

She nodded and set her cup down on the saucer. She needed to figure out at least the main parts of the manor. She didn't really want to keep wandering around lost all the time. She rose to her feet and took Draco's outstretched hand.

They turned to leave the room and she noticed that Scorpius hadn't risen to follow them. "Aren't you coming?" she questioned.

He smiled broadly. "No, this is my Father's show," he explained. "I'm due at Mother's in less than half an hour and she will have kittens if I'm late. I'm sure that she will insist that I stay the night. She's very attached. I will most likely return tomorrow."

He caught his Father's eye and they shared a long look. Even without the bond she would have known what had passed between the two men. They were thinking about her bonding to Draco. Hermione swallowed heavily and looked away. She was rather nervous about it despite the fact that she now knew what to expect.

"There is no need for nerves," Scorpius murmured as he tilted her chin so that he could meet her eyes. "It will be a new beginning, for you as well as us. I'll miss you whilst I'm at Mother's. I wouldn't leave you at all, but it is Christmas and I can hardly ignore my Mother. Besides," he dropped his voice to a whisper. "I've heard that she's planned a party in honor for my birthday, as well. It was supposed to be a surprise, but you know..."

He smiled and kissed her suddenly but chastely. She could feel that he didn't want to let her go and would like to do even more but he pulled away from her reluctantly. "I'll see you tomorrow, love. I'll be counting the seconds until I see you again."

He disappeared quickly from the room, leaving her slightly wobbly on her feet. Draco steadied her as he whispered, "Smooth."

"What?" she asked as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Scorpius," he clarified. "He always did have a way with the ladies."

Hermione beamed up at him. "His Father does as well. Maybe you've met him. Tall, good looking fellow, beautiful grey eyes, and nice hair," she teased.

He smirked in return as they left the dining room. "Now that you mention it..."

He trailed off as she poked his side. He laughed as they walked along together comfortably. She was still overwhelmed by everything that had happened. It seemed surreal that she would be walking along arm and arm with her former childhood tormentor and be happy with it.

He took her along the house pointing out the various rooms as they passed. There were more rooms than she'd ever thought there would be. She'd seen the sitting room that they'd been in earlier, but there was also a formal sitting area. There was a sun room or solarium, a formal dining hall (which looked as she'd imagined with a huge table that could seat at least sixty if not more), the kitchens (which were four rooms), Draco's office (the drawing room *shudder*), and a ballroom.

The ballroom was huge. It really defied common sense that it could fit inside the manor; it was that huge. She was sure that there was a heavy dose of magic involved, much like how the Weasley's house managed not to fall down despite its shape. She walked in and looked around in wonder at the vastness surrounding her. It could easily fit five hundred people.

She jumped as Draco startled her. "Do you dance?" he asked, his voice a low pleasurable hum in her ear. The small hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as his warm breath caressed her skin.

"I do," she murmured in reply.

"In that case," he replied as he held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She smiled and took his hand, laughing as he swept her into a waltz. Music started playing as soon as they took a few steps. They floated about the room and she marveled at his obvious skill. It was to be expected. As a pureblood, she knew that he had been schooled in the art of dance from a very young age.

She had no trouble keeping up with him though; her own parents had insisted that she learn as well when she was a child. They circled around and he changed styles as the music changed. She inhaled his scent as he held her close. She felt safe and protected. She leaned into his chest as they slowed down and finally came to a stop, swaying slowly in the middle of the room.

Her thoughts were jumbled as she thought about everything that had happened and everything that would happen in the future. Everything was still so uncertain. She felt out of control. And in essence she was. She didn't know how things were going to work between herself, Scorpius, and Draco. She didn't know what was going to happen with her kids and with Ron. She didn't know how the rest of her family and friends would take the news. There were too many questions still left unanswered. It was a burden on her ever logical mind. She loved order and to know precisely what was in store for her future. She was at a loss at the moment.

Draco held her close and she took comfort in his embrace. she felt like he was the only thing holding her together at the moment. He pulled away and took her hand. "Come with me," he bid.

She followed him curiously. They hadn't finished the tour of the house yet. They still had to even make it to the second floor. He led her back to her room and she watched as he started pulling clothes from the closet. He carried a pair of jeans, a jumper, and a coat along with a scarf and gloves.

"Here," he said as he handed her the clothes. "I'm going to go change and then I want to show you something."

She changed, even though she felt a little jilted at the fact that it felt like he was ordering her about. But her curiosity was peaked. He reappeared a few minutes later dressed as she was. He pulled her close and pulled her along via side-along.

She stumbled as she landed. She was never really good with side-along. She looked about in wonder at their surroundings. They were next to a pond. He took her hand and led her over to a small building. It was warm inside. She looked about as they entered. It was a barn of sorts.

There were dozens of animals inside, all taking shelter from the cold. There were ducks and geese, swans and the famous white Malfoy peacocks. "This is just the bird house," he explained. "We have a larger barn where we keep the horses and pegasi."

"You have horses?" she asked excitedly. She'd always wanted a horse.

He laughed at her enthusiasm. "Yes, amongst other things. But that wasn't what I wanted to show you. I remember at school, watching you in the wintertime. I was always very careful, hiding under various spells so that no one would catch me. I watched as you skated around on the Black Lake, with Potter and Weasley. I remember being so jealous that they could be so close to you while I had to stay so far away. I always wanted to join you. So, now, after all these years, will you go ice skating with me?"

She smiled softly at him. "I'd love to."

She allowed him to lead her passed the various birds and over to a padded bench. He slipped her boots off and pulled a pair of skates from a compartment beneath the bench. He laced them up for her before pulling on a pair of his own. Then he helped her stand and wobble her way through the door next to the bench. Directly outside was the edge of the pond.

She stepped gracefully out onto the ice and then turned to wait for him. She waited patiently as he eyed the ice nervously.

"I have a confession to make," he said quietly. "I've only done this one time before. When I was a small boy. My Mother took me once. I have to say that I was on my rear more than I was on my feet."

Hermione smiled again and skated over to edge. She held out her hand. "It's not too hard. Take my hand and I'll help you."

He took her hand and then made his way onto the ice carefully. His knees wobbled and a look of panic was etched into his face. Hermione giggled as she skated away from the edge of the pond and pulled him towards the middle. He had a death grip on her hand as she pulled him along.

"See," she soothed. "It's not so bad."

"I think I'd much rather be flying," he mumbled.

She laughed. "Rose and I like to skate a lot," she said wistfully. "Hugo, not so much. He hates the cold."

Hermione pulled her wand and cast a cushioning charm on herself and Draco, just in case they fell. It was surreal to think about the life that was growing inside of her but she couldn't afford to take chances. She dropped Draco's hand and moved away from him.

"Hermione..." he called, sounding just a little panicked.

"Relax," she called over her shoulder. "I just want to show you something."

She skated away from him, picking up speed rapidly. She reveled in the cold on her cheeks and the wind in her hair. She'd been cooped up in that house for much too long. She circled away, pivoted and did a small jump landing gracefully.

She wasn't a professional or anything, but she could do a few things. She jumped and did another spin as she heard him call, "Show off!"

She landed and turned back toward him just in time to see him fall right onto his ass. She laughed loudly as he sat cursing in the middle of the pond. "Serves you right!" she called as she skated off to the other side of the pond.

"Just you wait witch," he growled playfully.

She laughed again. "You've got to catch me first. And from where I'm standing, you aren't going to be doing any catching any time soon."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked from his position on the ice.

"Call it what you will," she sing-songed.

She turned back away from him as he struggled to his feet. She smiled to herself. He was so stubborn. She glanced back and watched as he pulled his wand and transfigured his skates into pair of trainers.

"That's cheating," she exclaimed, outraged.

"Slytherin in the soul, love," he replied. "Are you ready?"

She skated away as fast as she could toward the edge of the pond, pulling her wand as she sped along. At the edge, she changed her skates into a pair of shoes as well. She rushed off the surface of the ice as he drew closer. Merlin, he was fast.

She struggled through the snow as he gained on her. She could hear him breathing heavily just behind her and she shrieked as he grabbed her and pulled her down into a large pile of snow. It felt as soft as a cloud beneath her as she landed on her back.

"Gotcha," he said, as his fingers tickled her into submission.

She wiggled and squirmed and laughed as his questing fingers poked her sides. She'd always been dreadfully ticklish. "I give up," she huffed, breathless from the chase and from laughing so hard.

She sucked in a sharp breath as his fingers went from playful touching to sensual touching. She stilled beneath him as he loomed over her in the snow. She watched as his eyes began to darken in slow increments.

His fingers traced her lips as his other hand traced her side. "Draco," she whispered.

His lips met hers in a languid kiss. She breathed deeply, inhaling his musk. She moaned as his tongue stroked against her upper lip. She reached up and threaded her fingers through his silky hair as he deepened the kiss. It was like she couldn't get enough. More taste, more smell, more touch; she needed more.

He used one hand and cupped her cheek while the other slid under her jumper. She arched into his hand as he peppered small kisses along her jaw. She felt like he was consuming her. She didn't even notice when he apparated them back to the house with a small pop, the sound echoing across the frozen grounds. All she knew was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: So, I'm feeling a bit discouraged with this story. It has been the subject of quite a few flames recently. One reviewer said that it is pointless since there isn't any conflict unless Ron acts up further. With that being said, I don't know how many more chapters this will be. Next chapter will be her and Draco bonding. After that, not so sure. I grow weary of people telling me what a shit writer I am. I only do this for fun; I don't get paid and frankly I get tired of being put down. It doesn't seem worth it any more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry again for the long wait. I wanted to clarify the note at the end of the last chapter. I was overwhelmed by the outpouring of support from all of my readers. I don't plan on abandoning this story. I will finish it. I was just feeling intensely discouraged. But you guys really showed me how many people are liking this story, no matter how controversial. I hope this chapter is enough to show my gratitude.

Draco pulled them from the grounds via side-along. He was afraid if he stayed there with Hermione much longer that he would have pulled her clothes from her body despite the cold. He couldn't afford for the little witch to get sick. Especially in her condition.

His body thrummed with need as he popped them into his private chambers. It was a place that was all his own, a place that not even Pansy had ever been. He thought that it would be the perfect spot for him to finally claim his mate. After all these years, after all the potions, after all the longing and heart ache, she was here.

In his arms.

His teeth lengthened in his mouth as he kissed along the smooth column of her neck. He steered clear of the still healing wound on the other side of her neck; the proof of his son's claim and kept his kisses to the right. She would bear both of their marks by evening.

His mouth watered hungrily as he sucked harder on the honeyed flesh presented to him. His groin tightened and pulsed as she moaned in pleasure. He wanted to go slow, to show her exactly how much she meant to him, how much he'd loved her ever since they were children but she was unknowingly making the task next to impossible. Her soft sighs and the brush of her chest against his as she fought to catch her breath was driving him mad with need.

He hadn't realized just how much he'd want the witch in front of him. He'd loved Pansy but what he felt for her paled in comparison to what he was feeling for the woman before him now. It didn't help that he'd suppressed his instincts for years with the dampening potion. Now that it was fully out of his system, he was having a hard time controlling himself. He was out of practice.

He walked her across the room and gently lowered her to the satin covers on his bed. His hands seemed to be everywhere as he covered her trembling form with his body. His fingers whispered across her collarbone as he wandlessly vanished her jumper and her jeans, leaving her in her underwear. He vanished his own clothes as well, the need to feel his skin against hers was all consuming.

His body jolted as his skin touched hers for the first time. Her arms embraced him as he pushed his face against her neck. His mouth ached. It was time. His teeth pierced her skin and he overwhelmed by the taste of her essence. Bright colored lights flashed behind his shuttered eyelids as he finished the first mark.

His hands stroked her through her panties as she wailed in ecstasy beneath him. Already he could feel their bond, the tie that he had created between them. Curiously he could feel his son as well. He would have to think on that later. Now was all about her.

He soothed the bite with his tongue and then trailed his hands over her breasts, lightly thumbing her nipples through the fabric of her bra. They hardened beneath the light touch and he smiled as he saw how she reacted to him. It was more than he could have ever hoped or dared to dream. Truthfully, he'd been afraid. He just knew that she would reject them, that she would force his hand and that he and Scorpius would have to resort to using their veela powers on her. They might have been bound after that but it wasn't something that she would ever forgive them for. It would have poisoned their relationship from the start.

It wasn't as if he'd ever given her a reason to think of him in a positive light. He'd been an arrogant and misguided boy. Later, he knew better but didn't want to go against his Father. After that, during the war, he'd had no choice in the matter. There was no doubt that the witch beneath him had suffered at the hands of his family. He was more than thankful for this second chance. And he would make the most of it.

He moved slowly down her succulant body, tasting her skin as he went. He couldn't get enough. He would never get enough of her. He purred as her fingers threaded into his hair and scratched against his scalp. Even the smallest gestures seemed intensely erotic. He knew that he wouldn't last long at all this first time. It was all he could do to keep from losing it now just from her taste and smell.

His eyes rolled back in his head as he breathed in the heady fragrance of her arousal. She smelled so bloody good. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her close to his mouth. He looked up and caught her eyes as his swept his tongue once over her still covered sex.

She panted lightly as her hips bucked up to meet his lips once more. A bit of wandless magic later and she was bared to his eyes for the first time. His breath caught in his throat as her fragrance become even more pungent, saturating the air. He growled low in his throat as his nails lengthened into sharp talons.

He took a few deep breaths as he waged for control of the beast lurking within him. He knew that the creature was an extension of himself, that it was part of who he was, but he also didn't want to hurt or frighten his mate with his animalistic tendencies. He was better than that. If his son could manage it as a newly fledged veela, then so could he.

"Draco."

Her soft voice calmed him. He opened his eyes and looked into the warm golden eyes staring back at him. She smiled reassuringly and caressed his hair. To his shock, it had grown. It had lengthened at least three inches.

"It's okay," she said softly. "Please, Draco. I'm not afraid. I know that you won't hurt me."

He shivered as her voice washed against him. It was a soothing balm against his tortured psyche. She accepted him, even though he was in no way deserving of such a thing. He was not good enough for her, he would never be good enough for her. He felt his nails retract slowly as his veela retreated ever so slightly, content with the fact that it knew that she would not try to run from him.

He returned his full attention to the prize before him. Never had he seen something so beautiful. The sight of his mate, spread out before him like the most sumptuous banquet was almost more than he could bear.

He dove in without warning, learning her contours and tasting her properly. He groaned as her fingers pulled his hair and urged him closer still. He would crawl inside her if he could. He feasted on her sweet essence like man dying from starvation. He was quite convinced that he would never again taste anything more decadent in flavor than the nectar flowing from his mate.

He brought her closer and closer to the precipice, knowing that he would have to move quickly to place the second mark just as she reached her high. Seconds later, she spasmed around his fingers, and he sank his long teeth into the flesh between her thigh and abdomen. Tears pricked at his eyes as he felt the binds between them tighten and he could feel the joy she was feeling.

He licked the small wound, groaning aloud as her blood entered his mouth again. She tasted divine. His Father was a bigoted prick for ever believing that her blood was filthy. He loomed over her and gave her no time to recover from the second mark. He thrust himself into her, having vanished the last of his clothes some time ago. He had to feel her, to make sure that this wasn't all some sort of a dream concocted by his mournful veela. The feel of her gripping him tightly was enough to disabuse him of that notion quickly.

He nearly lost it right then as she pulsed around him, the velvet of her walls rippling around him. He buried his face in her neck and wept with the joy of finally joining as one with his true mate. It was a moment that he had believed would never happen. After the war and her sudden marriage to Weasley, he couldn't bring himself to step forward and assert his claim and ruin her happiness. And he had known that she was happy. She had glowed with it anytime he happened to get a glimpse of her. But then Scorpius had the dream. He knew that he couldn't relegate his only son to the half-life that he had lived.

So, he had set the gears in motion, believing that his angel would hate him forever. He would be able to deal with her contempt, as long as she accepted his son. But Scorpius had been impulsive and he had to scramble to fix things. Even though the boy had mucked things up a bit, it seemed as if things would turn out okay. Sure, there were things that they would have to work on, the issue with her children becoming his number one priority. There was also the issue with her job at Hogwarts. He knew that the loss of her teaching position had come as a hard blow. But he had a few ideas and he couldn't wait to discuss them with the beautiful witch that was beneath him.

She held him in her arms as he cried silently against her neck, soothing him with her warm embrace. She didn't speak. She didn't have to. It was more than enough that she was just there. He moved against her slowly, taking what she was offering him. She held him firmly to her, with more than just her body. She held him with her heart. She'd owned his for more than twenty years now.

He pulled away from her slowly, piercing her with an intense gaze. There was nothing in the world now that could take her away from him. Not even death, fore if she died he would follow soon after. He tilted her hips and plunged into her at a faster pace, changing the angle of his penetration. Her eyes fluttered shut as he felt the pleasure consume her. It was an intoxicating feeling knowing that he was the cause of her euphoria.

"Mine," he growled. His voice was something that he didn't even recognize.

Her eyes flew open as she tightened around the hard steel of his length. He wanted to hear her say the words. He needed to hear her say them.

"Y-yours," she stuttered as he increased the power behind his thrusts. "I'm yours and Scorpius'."

She barely got the last words out before he struck, burying his teeth into the flesh above her right breast and completing the third mark. Their bond cemented, becoming crystal clear in his mind. He could feel the individual strings that belonged to her, his son, and the new life that grew within her. The overwhelming joy he felt, and her wet walls gripping him in its snug vice sent him flying into the most intense orgasm he'd ever felt. He felt like he was being destroyed and reborn at the same time. Nothing his Father had ever taught him could have prepared him for the way that he felt. He cursed the man for the millionth time for depriving him of this so long ago. He had no right.

He cradled his tired witch in his arms. She was utterly exhausted, and rightfully so. The mating magic was draining and she'd done it twice in the last twenty-four hours. He was tired as well. His body was shifting and changing. Due to their unique circumstances, he and Hermione would stop aging for the next decade or so. Their genetic make up would be altered, hers more than his own as she now had to change slightly in order to accommodate the pregnancy. Not just any witch could be the mother to a part-veela. It was part of the reason that a veela had a certain mate. The creature takes over and finds the most genetically suitable female for reproduction. It cares not for looks or money. Only that the witch in question is strong and genetically able to bear young. It was the most primal of instincts.

And it was something that his Father for some reason never understood. Not that the bastard ever tried. His prejudice was far too ingrained.

Draco pulled the sleeping witch closer and placed a soft kiss against her temple. He would make this work. He would spend his every moment trying to make the beautiful woman beside him happy. He would give her the world because she was his world. She deserved no less and so much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: So? I did this one in Draco's POV. Did you like this one better or the one with Scorpius? I'm torn between the two. I think I'm half in love with the both of them. Either way, what should happen next? I believe that Rose is going to cause some trouble for her father. ;)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Shorter wait this time. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 19

"Why?"

"Why what, Rosie?" her father responded tiredly.

"You know what I'm asking," Rose huffed impatiently. "And don't call me Rosie. You know I hate it."

Rose stood before her father, her arms crossed over her chest as she waited for an answer. She had to know what was going on his head, what he was thinking. After several minutes of silence, she tried again.

"Why did you file for full custody? Why make this harder than it has to be?" she asked.

"It was for the best," he muttered as he sipped on a tumbler of amber colored liquid. She was willing to bet that it was fire-whiskey.

"The best for who?" she challenged, her voice rising just a bit. She couldn't believe her ears. "For me and Hugo, for Mum, or for you?"

"Rose," her father started. "It isn't like that..."

"Of course it is," she thundered as she paced away from him. "You hate the Malfoy's so much that you'd do anything to spite them. Have you stopped for one second and considered how Mum feels?"

She flexed her fingers and then clenched her fists at her side. She could feel her magic bubbling closer to the surface and she didn't want to accidentally lose control of it in her anger.

"I..." her father stammered. "I... no, I didn't think about that. I just...well... I just miss her."

Rose looked at her father sadly. She knew that he wasn't the best at showing his feelings or showing that he cared but she didn't figure that the man was so self absorbed.

She lifted her chin and decided to explain a few things to him that he hadn't bothered to even consider.

"I saw Mum on Christmas, through a floo call. She was sad," Rose said quietly. "She put on a brave face, but I could see it. She's lost just as much as you, if not more. She lost her marriage, she lost her job, and essentially her freedom. According to the law, she literally belongs to them. She has no choice. Then, to top it off, you're trying to make it so that she loses her kids too."

"Rosie," he pleaded. "It isn't safe. You don't know the Malfoy's like I do."

"I've known Scorpius since I was eleven," Rose pointed out. "He has never been anything but polite. Any time that we've ever seen Mr. Malfoy, he's been nothing but gracious. Did you know that he could have challenged you for mum years ago? If he was so terrible, why didn't he? Why didn't he assert his claim and take what should have been his this whole time? I'll tell you the only reason that it could be. It was for her."

"They are veela, Rose. Aggressive and domineering..."

Rose cut him off, "And live for the happiness of their mate. Do you really believe that they would attack the children of their mate? I would speculate that if they were to harm even one hair on our heads that Mum wouldn't be very happy."

"If that's true, then why would they make her quit her job?" he countered. "She loved her job."

"I talked to the Headmistress," Rose answered. "They didn't have anything to do with it. She couldn't teach while Scorpius attended Hogwarts. The school governors wouldn't allow it. Your arguments are empty, Dad. I want to know why you would do this."

"You're so much like your Mother, Rosie," he answered fondly. "You know I could never win an argument with her either. The truth is that I'm jealous. All through my childhood, I stood back and watched Malfoy get everything that I'd ever wanted. He had the looks, he had the money, and he had the status. I think that I knew even then that he had something for your mother. It felt like the biggest triumph of my life when we got together. Finally, I had something that he didn't. Now, he's taken her and I'm left with nothing."

"She's not a possession," Rose said as she paced back in forth in front of her father. She felt like she could hardly recognize him. She never knew that he had this side to him. "She's a living, breathing being with feelings. You've crushed her spirit. She feels like you're questioning her, not the Malfoy's. What kind of a mother would allow someone to hurt her children?"

"It's not meant like that, Rosie," her father mumbled.

"You've made a huge mess," she announced as she stopped and looked him right in the eyes. "I hope that you can fix it. Because, if you don't, then I will. I'll be seventeen next month. Legally an adult. Your little custody agreement won't stop me from seeing Mum. And if you don't drop the case, then after this year is over at Hogwarts, I'll be moving in with Mum. Besides, you're naive to think that the Malfoy's won't have their attorneys crawling all over this. You stand to lose much more than you'll ever gain."

Ron watched in shock as his daughter flounced back out of the living room, her long red curls bouncing behind her. She was right, of course. His eyes misted up as he thought about how much she really was like her mother. She had the trademark Weasley red hair, although it was a darker red like Ginny's. The rest of her was all Hermione. Heart shaped face with creamy, smooth skin and a button nose. Full pink lips and those curls.

And her brains. Rose was smart. Just like her Mum. She'd opened his eyes. He hadn't considered what Hermione was feeling. He was absorbed in what was going on with him. And the kids were right in the middle. It wasn't fair to them.

Or her.

He was no better than the Malfoys. The idea sobered him instantly. He really was a selfish ass. He was so engrossed in trying to get back at Malfoy that he didn't even consider what this custody agreement would do to Hermione. It didn't even cross his mind. He was so busy trying to make Malfoy's life hard that he didn't pause and think about the effects on Hermione.

He would have to try to make it right. Hopefully it wasn't too late to drop the whole thing. He already lost his wife, he didn't want to lose his daughter too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: Short but sweet, yeah? Gotta love Rose. I totally see her as being like a miniature Hermione. Leave me your thoughts.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Long time no see. I know. But I'm here now. That counts for something, doesn't it?

Chapter 20

The rest of the holidays passed rather uneventfully. Hermione divided her time between the two Malfoys in an effort to get to know them better. She found that they were as different as they were alike.

Of course they resembled each other due to sharing the same genes, the very dominant Malfoy genes. They also had the same snarky and arrogant attitude. She honestly didn't know if she wanted to kiss them or slap them sometimes. They also shared some of the same mannerisms, which she found fascinating because it shouldn't have anything to with genetics. She noticed that the both of them had the same gait as they walked. They were nearly indistinguishable from the back. Other than height (Scorpius was taller by an inch), they looked the same. She also noticed that when they were nervous, they tended to rake a hand through their long hair. And, in sleep, they both had the tendency to sleep with their legs entwined with hers.

But they were very different as well. Draco was the more passive of the two, which surprised her because of the way he used to act at school. If she needed comforting, she went to the elder Malfoy. He was older, therefore more mature and had more life experience. And like herself, he went through the war so he knew all about the things that sometimes haunted her. They both carried similar baggage in that aspect.

Scorpius, on the other hand, was more spontaneous. He was free spirited and fun loving. He was still untouched by the hardships of life. He'd been brought up rich and privileged and didn't know what it was like to have to want for anything. He was carefree and his upbeat attitude was able to bring her out of the funk that she occasionally felt. She missed Hogwarts and she missed her kids. He helped her forget about her homesickness, even if only for a little while.

They were vastly different in the bedroom as well. Draco was gentle and tender in his attentions. It made her feel loved and cherished. Scorpius was more enthusiastic and aggressive. With him, she felt sexy and wanted. They both fulfilled separate needs.

They hadn't crossed the line of sharing the same bed between the three of them. Before the bonding, she wouldn't have even entertained the idea. Now, she found herself fantasizing about it, wondering what it would be like to be with two men at once. Especially since they were so different in the regards of their love making. She could just imagine what it would be like. Desire raged in her whenever she thought about it and she was just waiting for one of those sneaky veela to get wind of her thoughts. They'd never let her live it down.

She'd also had her first visit from the family healer, Jasmine Bones, who had confirmed her pregnancy. Hermione's eyes had teared up when she cast the spell that projected the baby above her womb. It hadn't been much more than a blob, but it had made everything real.

She rubbed her still flat stomach nervously as she waited for Draco in the sitting room. They were going to the Ministry this morning to file the appeal against Ron's custody case. It was the first time that she would be seen in public with Draco since this whole thing had started. They hadn't released a statement either so she wasn't sure what she would say if anyone she knew stopped her and asked her why she was there with Draco and not Ron. They were leaving Scorpius at home because they weren't sure if the young veela could control himself properly in public. So that was one bridge that she didn't have to cross just yet.

She was also worrying about the case itself. She didn't know what she would do if they sided with Ron and she was relegated to just seeing her children for a few hours and under the scrutiny of someone else's eyes.

"Don't fret," his soft voice caressed her ear. " Everything will work out. You'll see."

She turned into Draco's comforting embrace. "How can you be so sure?" she asked as she pressed her face into his robes.

His hands rubbed the small of her back as he tried to reassure her. "You're Hermione Granger," he stated simply. " When have you ever backed down from a challenge and not gotten your way in the end? Ready?"

She nodded and pulled away, allowing Draco to get the floo powder from the mantle. He tossed it in and the flames turned green. They stepped in together and whirled off to the Ministry.

They stepped out of the fireplace at the Ministry. Hermione stumbled a bit before Draco righted her carefully. Flooing always made her terribly dizzy. They hadn't moved more than a few steps before they were assaulted with the flashing of cameras. She was momentarily blinded as voices shouted around her.

"Miss Granger! Is it true that your marriage to Ronald Weasley, one third of the Golden Trio, has been dissolved?"

She looked at the man blankly. She wasn't sure if she could or should answer.

"Did Draco Malfoy slip you a love potion?" another voice barked before she could get her bearings.

"It's being said that you've been cheating on Ronald Weasley for the last sixteen years. What do you say to this accusation?"

"What about the reports that you are seeing both Father and Son? Have you no shame?"

Hermione's mind spun as theory after theory were flung at her. Flashbulbs blinded her as she clutched at Draco. Any scenario that she had conjured about today didn't come anywhere near to matching what was unfolding around her. She didn't know how to answer their questions. Technically, she was seeing father and son. Maybe she should be ashamed. Draco must have sensed her thoughts because he put everything to a stop immediately.

"Mister Malfoy..."

"Enough," his voice was little more than a threatening hiss. "We have no comment. If you don't immediately cease and desist, I will have you all brought up on charges of harassment."

A few more shutters clicked and then the reporters scurried off leaving Hermione and Draco standing alone in the middle of the Ministry lobby. She breathed a quiet sigh of relief, thankful that they had gone. The question she had was how had they known about the state of her marriage to Ron? How had they known that she was with both Malfoys?

"Are you alright?" Draco asked tenderly as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

It was only then that she noticed that she was trembling. She looked up at him. "Yes," she replied quietly. "They just startled me. I didn't know what to say. How do you think they found out?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "Do you think that one of the Weasley's spilled the news? Or Potter?"

"I don't think so," she answered. "Wouldn't we have seen something in the prophet before today if they had?"

"I don't know," Draco admitted. "I do know that we have more pressing business to attend to. We will worry about this later."

She silently agreed and followed Draco to the welcome desk where they both checked their wands. The welcome wizard directed them to the fourth floor for family affairs. They boarded the elevator and began the harrowing journey down. Draco steadied her carefully during the bumpy ride. Thank Merlin she didn't have any morning sickness as yet or they might have ended up wearing her breakfast.

She straightened herself up as the elevator ground to a halt. She was unprepared for the sight that greeted her as the doors slipped open. There, in the flesh, stood Ron Weasley.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she looked at her former husband for the first time since this whole thing started. She noted that his face was pale and there were purple smudges of tired flesh beneath his eyes.

"Hermione."

She felt Draco stiffen beside her and then relax before he ushered her off the elevator. Hermione stood there awkwardly for a moment before she finally replied.

"Ron."

She glanced up at Draco, who was doing a remarkable job reigning in his emotions. His face was blank despite the turmoil that she felt coming from him. Jealousy, insecurity, anger, and general dislike being what she felt coming from him the most.

She waited expectantly for a moment but when it became clear that Ron wasn't going to say anything else, she turned to lead Draco down the hall.

"Wait," he called after her.

She stopped and looked at the man that she'd been friends with for over half of her life. All she felt now when she looked at him was sadness. Her tie to the Malfoys was growing stronger by the day. She had loved Ron, still loved him, but not in the way that he should be loved. What she felt for Ron paled in comparison to what she already felt for Draco and Scorpius. She'd stolen a chunk of his life that he could never get back. She felt like she had cheated him somehow.

"Hermione," he said as he walked closer. "Can we talk?" He glanced at Draco. "Alone?"

She felt Draco still under her hand but he squeezed it to let her know that he was okay. "I'll be down the hall," he murmured into her ear before he turned and walked away.

She watched him for a moment before she turned back to her former husband. It felt weird to think of him like that. Especially when they'd been together for so long. She noticed that his ears were red and she felt another pang of guilt. She was so sorry that he had to go through all of this. It probably hadn't been any easier for him than it had been for her.

"Ron..."

"I'm sorry!" he blurted, cutting her off. "I'm sorry about the custody thing. It's just..." he trailed off frustrated and ran a hand through his red hair. "It's Malfoy. I was so mad and all I thought about was getting to them. I didn't think about what it would do to you. Or the kids. I overreacted."

Hermione stood there paralyzed. Her eyes filled with tears. His apology meant more than he could ever know but she wasn't going to let him off easy.

"It hurt," her voice trembled as she tried to keep from crying. "It hurt to think that you thought that I would let anyone hurt Rose or Hugo. I know that this is hard on you. But it's been hard on me too. You can't even imagine..."

His face screwed up into a grimace. "It's probably better that I don't. Rose told me about Hogwarts. I am really sorry, Hermione. I was upset and I wasn't thinking. I know that it's not a good excuse. Rose set me straight. She gets more like you by the day. She almost as scary as you. That's why I'm here today."

"I withdrew the petition. I want to set up a meeting between us and the kids to decide what to do going forward. I know that things will never be the same but they don't have to miserable either."

Tears ran down her cheeks at his statement. The weight that she'd been carrying around lifted from her shoulders. Maybe Draco was right. Maybe things would be okay.

"Ron," she cried quietly. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," he replied softly. "Just give me a hug. Let me know that you'll still at least be my best friend even if you're not my wife any more."

She stepped into his outstretched arms and noticed right away with a pang that it didn't feel like it used to. She didn't feel like she did with Scorpius or Draco. It made her feel nice but it didn't make her feel protected or loved.

"I want you to know," he murmured into her hair. "That I'll always love you. And even knowing what I know now and how it all would end, I wouldn't do anything different. I would still marry you. I would still choose you to be the mother of my children. Some people never get to feel what love is and I don't regret one minute of it."

Hermione cried even harder, her heart breaking for him. At least she had Draco and Scorpius. Ron didn't have anyone. It wasn't fair.

He finally released her and backed away. "I'll owl you," he said, his eyes wet with unshed tears. "Then we can decide what to do about the kids."

She watched him walk away, her heart heavy. Things were so screwed up. She felt a sudden surge of hatred for Lucius Malfoy. This was all his fault. She turned to find Draco and bumped into him. She hadn't heard him walk up. He handed her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes.

"He dropped the case," she explained as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I know. Are you alright?" he asked as he folded her into his warm embrace.

"I'm sad," she admitted as she took comfort from him. She felt another bite of guilt as she thought about Ron. He didn't have anyone to turn to. And she couldn't deny how she felt when Draco touched her. It felt right. Another reason for guilt to eat at her. She knew that she belonged with Draco and Scorpius. It made her feel bad again about Ron.

"Let's go home," he stated. "I've got something that might cheer you up. Just do me a favor. Change and take a shower as soon as we get back."

"Why?" she asked. "Do I smell bad?" She surreptitiously sniffed herself. She didn't smell anything.

"You smell like him," he said simply.

They flooed back to the manor and she was in Scorpius' arms before she'd even made it out of the fireplace.

"Finally!" he exclaimed. "How did it go? You were gone long enough. It felt like an eternity. I missed..."

He trailed off as he sniffed her hair. She felt him stiffen against her and she looked up at him curiously. She watched as his nose twitched and his eyes flashed molten silver before turning a disturbing shade of black.

"Scorpius?" she asked hesitantly.

"Weasley," his hissed menacingly, his voice nearly unrecognizable as he caged her tightly in his arms. His fingernails turned into sharp claws, cutting through her robes.

Hermione gulped as she locked eyes with Draco. This was not going to be pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: Yes, I'm leaving it there. Good news, I've already started on chapter 21. I think that it will be the last full chapter and then there will be an epilogue. Tell me what you think. Feed my muse, she is always hungry.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: See, much shorter wait this time. This will be the last full chapter of this tale. I know that many of you will be disappointed but I believe that this is a good place to end this story. There will be an epilogue to follow but this story was all about the start of their unorthodox relationship and how they overcame the many obstacles to finally find some common ground. I must warn you, this chapter is rated a very strong 'M' and there will be threesome action toward the end of the chapter. I will put a break before the 'M' rated content. It will be a line of *'s. If you don't want to read that, you can skip to the end of the chapter. Without further ado, here is my latest offering.

Chapter 21

"Scorpius..." Hermione began tentatively.

"No," he bit out as his talons lengthened even further, clutching her tightly around the wrists. "Mate has let another male touch her. Mate has sullied herself."

"I've what?" she asked outraged. "Now you listen here, you over-bearing, high-handed..." She winced as his grip tightened, his claws slicing into her delicate skin. "Ow! Scorpius! Let me go! You're hurting me!"

She looked to Draco, who looked torn. She knew that he was debating with himself on whether he should intervene. She knew from her research that Draco could make things worse if he acted. He could trigger Scorpius into a full blown veela response. He could view it as an attack. She shook her head, indicating to her other mate that she would handle this. She wouldn't have them fighting over her.

Hermione wriggled trying to free her wrists from Scorpius' unyielding grasp. She stilled when a deep growl rumbled through his trembling form.

"Scorpius," she tried again. "Please, let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain," he snapped, his voice deepening in pitch. "You've allowed another to touch what is mine."

"What's yours?" she retorted hotly.

Just who did he think he was? Her magic swelled within her as she got angrier. Her hair crackled with unrestrained energy and her eyes flashed. Being mated to a veela did have its advantages. Her magic had increased after they bonded. She could wield it now in ways that she hadn't been able to do before. She concentrated on the wayward veela caging her and sent a wandless nonverbal sting hex right at his groin.

He groaned in pain and released her immediately. She backed away, rubbing her wrists gingerly as he slumped to his knees on the floor.

"Let me tell you something, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. You are my mate, yes, but that doesn't make me your personal piece of property. Yes, I saw Ron at the Ministry. Yes, I hugged him. I'll not stop being affectionate with those that I deem as friends or family just because we are mated. Draco had no problem with it. I know that you are young and have yet to get full control of your instincts. I get it. But it's no excuse for you to berate me and manhandle me. I'm deeply disappointed and hurt. We'd come so far. And now, quite frankly, I don't want to have anything to do with you. I don't even want to look at you."

She turned to leave the room but was stopped by a gentle hand on her injured wrist.

"Hermione," he whispered, his voice laced with regret. "I'm sorry. I mean, I don't know what came over me."

She looked down at him, her face a mask, her emotions closed off. She knew that he was truly sorry, she could feel it pulsing through the bond, she wasn't going to allow him to treat her as anything less than his equal. This would never work if she didn't stick to her principles. He had to learn. She extricated her arm from his fingers.

"You have much to learn about relationships, Scorpius," she said sadly. "And until you figure out how to treat me as a person and not like a piece of meat, I don't want to see you. I'll be in my rooms."

She ignored his cry of agony and swallowed the lump that appeared in her throat as she felt the pain through their bond, choosing instead to to climb the staircase to her room. She didn't want to hurt him, but he had cut her deeply when he said that she had tainted herself. She already felt like a whore being with two men at once, father and son no less. What kind of witch did that make her?

She entered her room quietly. She was sure that Draco would be along soon and, to tell the truth, she needed him right now. She needed his reassurance.

She was staring out of the big, bay window when he came in. He didn't say anything for a moment as he stood behind her. He swept her hair off of her shoulder and placed a slow kiss on her neck, right over the first mark that he'd given her.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Is that how you see me?" she asked in return. "As a possession?"

She allowed him to turn her away from the window and toward him. "Not in the way that you're thinking," he explained gently. "We belong to you as much as you belong to us. Scorpius is young and impulsive and he let his instincts overrule his common sense."

"I know," she answered ruefully. "I can't imagine what it must be like for him but I won't tolerate any kind of physical aggression."

"And you shouldn't," he agreed. "I talked with him and explained just exactly what he did. He feels terrible about it. He asked if I would heal you since he knows that you won't allow him to do so."

"It's just a scratch," she muttered as he pushed the sleeves of her robes up revealing the angry red marks. She sighed as he eased his wand over the wounds and the stinging subsided. "And I know that he feels badly. I can feel him. But I think that some time apart will be good for him."

"As you wish," he murmured as he kissed the corner of her mouth.

Draco led her over to the bed and had her sit down. He reached into his robes and withdrew a scroll from his inner pocket. She took it from him and looked at him questioningly.

"I told you before that I had something that might cheer you up," he supplied. "I believe that this will solve at least one of our problems."

She unrolled the scroll slowly and read over its contents. She looked up at Draco after she'd finished reading with tears in her eyes.

"Do you really mean it?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course," he whispered. "I deeply regret the fact that you had to relinquish your position at Hogwarts. And I've long since thought that there should be some sort of schooling for magical children before they are packed off to boarding school at age eleven."

"It's perfect," she exclaimed before she flung herself into his waiting arms.

"I've bought the adjacent property," he mumbled in between kisses. "We'll have the ground breaking in a couple weeks. By this time next year, we should have classes full of students. We'll hire the best teachers. The curriculum can entail the things that kids don't learn at Hogwarts. Students will go home daily instead of just during the holidays."

"What is it to be called?" she asked as she traced the muscles on his abdomen. She still couldn't believe that he had done this for her.

"Miss Hermione's Magical Menagerie: A School for the Gifted," he answered as he caressed the sway of her lower back and over her rear.

"Draco, I don't know what to say," she confessed as she leaned into him. It was the greatest gift that she'd ever received. It was as if he'd used legilimancy and looked into her innermost desires.

"You haven't heard the best part yet," he murmured as he nipped the delicate shell of her ear.

She moaned as her arousal grew. His scent was saturating the air, drenching her with his musk and intoxicating her thoroughly. She felt him smirk against her neck before he finally continued.

Prat.

"The best part," nibble. "Squibs can attend for however long they want as we won't be teaching them actual magic," suckle. "They can get a true education, much like muggles do in the muggle world so that they can lead a productive life instead of being closeted away and hidden like a dirty secret. And we'll approach muggleborn families when their child reaches the age of two. We can assist their parents with understanding what is going on with their child and how to deal with their accidental bursts of early magic. That way, they can skip the muggle school system all together since we can teach them what they'd normally learn in primary school."

"Truly?" she asked, her eyes shining with happiness. Some of her very worst memories were from her early childhood, before she had known that she was a witch. She'd had some horrible experiences at daycare and, later on, at school where some child had picked on her and something bad had happened to them. She'd thought she was some kind of freak. And she'd terrified her own parents as they'd known that she wasn't quite normal. She'd thought from the very beginning, from the moment she learned that she was magical, that they waited too long before approaching a muggleborn's parents.

"Certainly. And, I figured that you'd be the best candidate to reach out to the parents, since you have intimate knowledge of what they are going through," he admitted. "So, what do you think?"

She flung her arms around him and pulled him in for a heated kiss. He was right. She felt better already. She had a new purpose. She could do more for the wizarding world by opening this school than she could have ever accomplished at Hogwarts. She then spent the rest of the afternoon showing Draco how much she appreciated him.

A week passed and Hermione persisted in ignoring Scorpius. She knew that it was hurting him but she was stubborn and she didn't cave to the pull present in their bond. He had to understand that he had hurt her too.

Not just physically but emotionally as well.

She only saw him at meals, which were tense affairs. She pointedly ignored his hopeful glances. She'd lost count of how many times that he'd apologized. She didn't acknowledge them. He had to learn that their would be consequences to his actions, that he couldn't just fall to his knees and profess his undying love and that would make everything all better.

She was concerned for him though. She wasn't completely heartless. Each day he seemed that he lost a little bit more color and the dark circles under his eyes became a bit more pronounced. His appetite was off as well. But he had done this to himself and the sooner he learned how to control himself, the better.

Throughout her self-imposed exile Draco had been wonderful. He never once tried to get her to go to Scorpius. He knew that this was something that she was going to have to handle on her own.

She'd taken to sleeping in Draco's bed. She'd grown used to having one of the wizard's next to her at night and it calmed her to be near Draco as she slept. She hated to admit it to herself, but she was suffering from Scorpius' forced absence as well. She wouldn't be able to stay away much longer. She didn't realize that the absence of Scorpius' touch would cause her to become ill.

She'd been asleep for a few hours having gone to bed right after dinner. She hadn't felt well for a few days. Her body ached and she was feverish. She was pining for Scorpius but she didn't recognize the symptoms. She thought she had the flu.

Draco knew all along was wrong with their hard-headed mate. He approached Scorpius and suggested a way that he could dig himself out of the hole he'd put himself in and help their mate at the same time. She should have known that the veela duo would gang up on her at some point.

She was in that place between sleep and awake. Everything had taken on a dreamlike quality. She felt a slow caress against the arch of her foot. Then the heat of a hand as it slowly slid up her calf. The brush of gentle fingers against the already soaked satin of her panties.

She moaned and turned onto her back as the hand quested higher, pulling up her camisole and then wet warmth surrounded her nipple seconds later. She knew who it was even before she opened her eyes.

Scorpius.

"You're sick," he whispered. He brushed her curly hair away from her sweaty forehead. "This is my fault, love. Let me help you," he pleaded as he brushed a kiss against her temple. "Let me love you and heal you. I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to imply that you were an object. You are the best and most important part of my life. There is no me without you. Please."

She was moved by his words. And her body thrummed beneath his hands. It had been too long since she'd felt his touch.

She nodded her head in acquiescence and he surged forward, claiming her mouth with a hunger she hadn't seen from him before. Even the night that they bonded didn't compare to urgency that she felt from him now. She melted against him, her body an inferno as desire coursed through her. Her eyes slipped shut as he relinquished her mouth and moved on to her neck and breasts.

She threaded her hands into his silky hair as his hands pulled away her panties. She moaned quietly as he moved between her thighs, his tongue swiping across her slick flesh hungrily.

Her hips arched to meet him but she started suddenly when she felt another mouth close around her right nipple. Her eyes flew open in shock.

Draco.

She moaned louder as his fingers pinched and rolled her other nipple, his teeth scraping gently against the taut bud between his lips. She bucked her hips as Scorpius thrust two fingers into her drenched opening. Her words of protest died before she'd even had a chance to voice them as her body coiled tighter and tighter.

She trembled uncontrollably as pleasure consumed her. The air was flooded with their pheromones, the perfume of their combined scents was almost like a drug. She was drowning, being sucked in by an undertow of feelings. Even as they were showing her, she could feel their love and desire for her.

She shattered as Scorpius curled his fingers, his mouth fluttering over her sensitive pearl. Draco bit down over his third mark and she cried out in ecstasy as a second climax rocked her body. Her world was a vortex of color as she touched the stars.

When she regained her senses, her body was still tingling from the overwhelming pleasure that had been bestowed upon her and her head was pillowed on Scorpius' chest. He placed a chaste kiss on the corner of her lips.

"Do you trust us?" he murmured.

She nodded slowly and he pulled her so that she was straddling him. He reached down and positioned himself before easing into her slowly. He groaned loudly as he seated himself fully into her still pulsing channel.

"Lean forward," he whispered as he caressed her cheek.

She did as he bade but stiffened in alarm when she felt Draco's hand on her rear.

"Relax," he coaxed, his hands rubbing her lower back. "We'll make it good for you."

Hermione exhaled slowly and concentrated on releasing her tightly coiled muscles. Scorpius thrust up into her with slow movements, kissing her deeply as Draco manipulated her small bundle of nerves.

Hermione couldn't contain her moan of pleasure as her body began its ascent once more. She groaned as Draco penetrated her ass for the first time with one finger. Her muscles clenched around Scorpius' length in pleasure. It felt so good.

Draco added a second finger and Hermione moaned again, pushing back against Draco's hand. She had tried anal sex once with Ron and it had been disastrous. It had been painful and had resulted in her bursting into tears. It had been so bad that they'd never attempted it again. This was nothing like she'd experienced before.

She undulated against Scorpius as Draco's fingers scissored into her untried passage, readying her for him. She knew that things were going to change drastically after this, that their relationship would move to another level.

"Ready?" Draco whispered as he loomed above her.

She nodded and tried to remain relaxed. Scorpius stopped moving and distracted her with a lustful pull of his lips.

Hermione moaned into Scorpius' mouth as Draco eased into her. It was slightly uncomfortable as she adjusted to the feeling of being filled so completely. All thoughts left her ever logical mind when they began to move.

They moved in a perfectly choreographed dance of flesh. When Draco retreated, Scorpius surged forward. She was in sensory overload as they pressed against all of her erogenous spots seemingly at the same time, their cocks only separated by a thin membrane of tissue as the plunged in and out of her welcoming body.

She wasn't going to last. She was moments away from the most intense orgasm that she'd ever have. And it had hardly anything to do with the dizzying pleasure that she was experiencing.

It was their bond. They were all three connected in such a way that she couldn't tell where she ended and they began. It went much deeper that just her and Scorpius or her and Draco. It was more about them as the whole.

And it was beautiful.

"So good," Draco groaned, as he powered into her with long and sure strokes.

"Mmmmm... close," Scorpius panted beneath her.

Hermione couldn't speak at all. She didn't need to. Her veela didn't need words to feel exactly what she was feeling.

She felt Draco's thumb rub against her clit and she arched up against him as pleasure surged through her peaking at a near unbearable level.

"Let go," he bid. "Let go and cum with us."

Her body seized up at his command, her mouth opened into a silent scream as fireworks detonated through her body. She could feel the heat of their seed as she spasmed wildly around them, the evidence of their own pleasure filling her beyond capacity.

She collapsed against Scorpius, her body feeling boneless as exhaustion crept up on her. She was still weak from the bond sickness that she'd been suffering from. She felt Draco's lips against the small of her back and Scorpius' lips against her neck and she knew at that moment that things really were going to be okay.

Sure, their relationship was a bit unorthodox, but as long as they had each other there was nothing that could keep them down. In the end, they would always persevere no matter what the world threw at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: So... thoughts? This was the first time that I had to stop in the middle of writing a lemon. *fans self* Anyway, this is the last regular chapter. There will be an epilogue to follow. Please, do leave a review. They make great birthday presents (mine was yesterday). Epilogue is written, I just need to type it out and edit.


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I can't believe that this is it. I've been working on this story for quite some time. I feel torn. I'm glad that it is finished but at the same time I'm sad that it's over. I hope you all enjoy my early Christmas gift with the end of What A Malfoy Wants.

Hermione was filled with warmth as she stroked the tiny tuft of blond hair that was tucked at her breast reverently, the tiny bundle suckling greedily.

Carina Jean Malfoy.

It was hard to believe that Orion was already five and Phoenix was three. Time had passed far too quickly. Rose was about to graduate from University and Hugo was due to start in the fall.

She caressed Carina's downy, soft hair and marveled at her new edition's strength when she reached up and grasped her finger firmly with her tiny fingers.

Carina was a very special baby. She was the first girl born to the Malfoys in nearly five centuries. She was also special because Draco was her father.

Carina was a hard fought victory for Hermione. Draco had been adamant that he wouldn't father any of their children, stating that Scorpius would be the one to pass along the Malfoy bloodline. Draco said it would be too weird for him to have a child with her. It would be Scorpius' sibling and would complicate their already convoluted lives.

Hermione had argued back, insisting that if that was the way that he felt then they were all just a bunch of deviants, her especially since she regularly had relations with a father and his son.

It had been the source of many fights. In the end, Draco had caved. Hermione reminded him that what a Malfoy wanted a Malfoy got. And she was a Malfoy.

They'd tied the knot six months after Orion's birth. It had been quite the scandal. Not only had she birthed a Malfoy out of wedlock but when they did tie the knot, they'd formed the first triad since the parents of Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. It wasn't illegal, so they didn't really care what anyone had to say about it.

Ron had moved on and had actually found himself to be the mate of a veela as well. Little Gabrielle Delacour had come knocking on his door just days after the news of their split had been announced. They were expecting their second child.

The school was doing well. It had been a hard sell at first with the traditional purebloods, whose children had always been tutored at home, but in the end enrollment had steadily climbed as word got out about their teaching methods and curriculum. They were scheduled to start an expansion before the end of summer.

"She's a little pig, isn't she?" a voice cut through her silent musings.

"Hmmmm," she agreed. "I believe that she has a fascination with my breasts, just like her father."

"Well," he stated. "They are enchanting. I can't exactly fault her. But she is infringing on my quality time though. I need to have a heart to heart with her about her selfishness, don't you think?"

Hermione smiled as he stroked their little girl's head. Then he pressed a chaste kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"For what?" she asked curiously.

"For this," he gestured around them. "For giving us a chance. For giving us three little miracles. It means more to me than I can ever explain."

"You know," she said thoughtfully. "If you'd asked me where I'd thought I'd be now this would not have even been something that I could have conjured with my wildest imaginings. But now, there is no where else I'd rather be than here with you and Scorpius. You both crashed into my life and turned everything upside down. But things got better and we came together as one. I hadn't realized that I was missing something before until you showed me what it was. My only regret was that it didn't happen sooner."

Draco smiled as he stroked the baby's cheek. Hermione's stomach fluttered as Carina stopped suckling and released her sore nipple. She sighed as she put her clothing to rights. Chapped nipples was one thing that she wouldn't miss after she weaned Carina.

"Everything happens for a reason, Hermione," he continued sagely as she burped their daughter. "I'm not sure that you would have been ready for us sooner."

"Maybe," she conceded. "But I can't help but feel that if we are all three together that we are ready for anything."

"Well, that's a given," he agreed as he took the baby from her and placed her in her crib. Then he turned and grasped her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"We're Malfoys," he boasted as he led her out the door. "And as you pointed out before, what a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets. Now, shall we find Scorpius. You've been neglecting the both of us since Carina arrived."

"Whatever," she chided. "You're just horny."

"Touche," he smirked as he poked her in the side. "But so are you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. He was right. He never failed to take advantage of the fact that he could feel her emotions.

Prat.

But he was her prat. Along with Scorpius.

"Lets go save your son from the boys," she announced. "It seems that we have some lost time to make up for."

She reached up and mussed his hair before turning and running down the hall. He would catch her, but then, Scorpius and Draco had captured her heart years ago.

She was theirs and they were hers.

~~~FIN~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End Note: :') *sniff* Finished. One last time...thoughts? Do let me know what you thought of the story. It was a first for me in many ways. What would you like to see me start on next? Would you like me to finish Haunted or write the sequel to Human Pet? These stories are not on fanfiction as of now, but I will be reposting them. Let me know in a review. Merry Christmas and I'll see you next time.


End file.
